Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: And even though we turn the Pendulum back... we still won't learn from our Faults... /IchiRuki/AU/Character Death/Mainly Flashbacks/Timeline Added/
1. Turn the Pendulum Back

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

**-o-**

"_I can't wait until I'm older. There's nothing great about being young. Being young means that you're still naïve. That's why it feels like you're soaring in the sky or sinking beneath the ocean when someone you admire betrays you. Those emotions control your entire life and can make you lose sight of whom you are. By growing older, your heart grows more experienced. You grow one step further away from being controlled by your feelings and are able to keep from soaring through the sky or sinking to the depths of the ocean. That's what it means to grow older_"  
Hinamori Momo to Matsumoto Rangiku, Tobiume and Haineko

**-o-**

**Ichi:** Turn the Pendulum Back

**-o-**

Blood dripped from the wounds in his chest as his legs slowly gave away under him not longer being able to hold his weight.

**-There is no greater Betrayal than when your Allies turn their Back on you-**

His vision darkened as his life slowly began to seep out of him like a small ember of fire that lost its heat and glow bit by bit.

**-There is no Death more lonely than when it is your Friend taking your Life-**

There was only one last thought in his head before he lost his consciousness…

**-There is no Salvation that is more beautiful than the Forgiveness of one who was Betrayed and Killed by your own Hands-**

_I forgive you…_

**-And nothing matures you more than forgiving someone the Crushing of your Faith-**

_110 Years Prior_

The young-looking man yawned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head.

_I hate mornings…_

Scratching the back of his head he looked over his shoulder at the clock standing beside his bed. 7.30.

_Sôsuke will start bugging me soon…_

"Darn it," he muttered and stood up. Without giving a real thought to it he put on some fresh hakama and a new gi, then wrapped an Obi around his waist to hold everything in place as he reached into his closet at the same time to grab for his haori.

Yup, mornings were a real pain if you even had to do multi-tasking.

Not a second after he had motioned to put on his white haori did a knock on the shoji doors catch his attention.

"Ohayô gozaimasu, Taichô. I'm here to-"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. But honestly," he complained as he slid the doors open with his foot and directed his right arm through the non-existent sleeves of his haori. "How often do I have to tell you, Sôsuke? Just call me Ichigo, for heaven's sake!"

The glasses-wearing brunette smiled. "No can do, Taichô. Formalities, remember?"

Ichigo grumbled something about "Formalities my ass" as he paced past his second-in-command and towards the barracks of the first Division.

Kurosaki Ichigo hated mornings. He hated meetings hold in the morning. He hated paperwork and hated dealing with his Division. Put short.

He hated and loathed every aspect about being the gobantai Taichô of the Gotei 13 with every fiber of his heart. Then –why– in the name of all that's holy and sane did he accept this job _willingly?_

Simple.

To fill out the hole his father left behind.

But this –however– was another story entirely.

**-o-**

On their way towards the first Division Ichigo's bad morning temper slowly diminished and Aizen waited patiently for it to finally settle down. He knew his superior well enough as to not bug him in the morning. He hung on to his life, thank you very much.

But before his moody Captain could calm down fully a little blonde and black blur hit him in the back making him roll forward a few yards.

"Hey, dumbass! It's amazing how your lazy ass was able to get out of bed this early before nightfall!"

Aizen couldn't help but look dumbfounded at the –very– petite Shinigami that just knocked out his superior… not that it wasn't a daily occurrence.

A black mass of Reiatsu in front of them caught their attention as said knocked-out Captain stood up and slowly – really slowly – turned towards them with killing intent clearly etched into his eyes as he bored his gaze into Hiyori's.

In the blink of an eye he stood already in front of her and kept her in a headlock.

"You little pest! How often do I have to tell you? _Mind your elders_, shrimp! And if you love to attack people from behind go into freakin' second Division!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go of me you pedophile!"

"Pedophile?" He hollered back. "Take that back, monkey!"

"Who are you calling a monkey, you-!"

"That's enough you two! And Ichigo! I thought you were an adult? Why are you harassing a monkey anyways? Are you into some sort of kinky sex acts or something?"

"SHINJI!" Both of them shouted in unison at the blond Captain standing in between Aizen and his own Fukutaichô, Tôsen.

"Wait! You didn't just call me a monkey, too, did you?"

"Sure I did, monkey."

"I'll kill you!"

Ichigo was once again reminded of his morning crankiness and released the petite Shinigami so she could beat up Shinji and he got his peace once again.

Aizen smiled at his superior's clear irritation. "You should be used to her antics by now."

"I know…"

**-o-**

"Ohayô, Ukitake-san, Kyôraku-san, how are you?"

The two Shinigami in question turned around to be met with the sight of one Kurosaki Ichigo and his second-in-command.

The silver-haired man smiled. "Ah, ohayô, Ichigo-kun. I feel better but Unohana-taichô said I shouldn't overdo it."

Ichigo smiled back. "So it's like always, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you, Kyôraku-san?"

"Ah, I feel good, thanks for asking."

"Say, Ichigo-kun… could you come to my Division barracks later?"

Ichigo looked at him questioningly. "Is it about Kaien?"

The older man nodded. "Yeah, I would like you to… do a little persuasion."

The orange-head sighed. "Sure, sure, no problem. But he's stubborn like that especially when I take part in it."

"Still, I would like you to try it."

"'Course."

The three Taichô continued talking whilst the two Fukutaichô walked behind them without saying a word.

"Say… did you see Hikifune? Or is she not even coming today anymore?"

The youngest of them looked around as well then let out a sigh. "Seems so. I bet they took her away as soon as she got the promotion without her getting a chance to say good-bye to anyone… like my father."

The last words were said with bitterness and both Shinigami knew well enough to not persuade this topic anymore – unlike one certain second seat.

"Um… excuse me? But… what do you mean by 'promotion'?"

Ichigo's eyes hardened the slightest bit. "If you don't know what a promotion is then look it up in a dictionary, Sôsuke."

Shunsui flicked with his tongue. "Ichigo-kun, don't be so mean to Sôsuke-kun." Ichigo's right eyebrow twitched. He then growled.

"Fine, if you want to know. Hikifune was assigned a rank higher than that of a Taichô… even higher than one in the Central 46."

He turned around and locked gazes with his inferior. "She was recruited by Division 0, the Royal Guard, a Division whose sole purpose is to protect the Spirit King."

At the mention of the King Aizen's eyes widened considerably.

"The… Royal… Gua-"

Kensei who now announced the arrival of their 'newbie' interrupted him.

They all straightened up as the doors of the meeting hall opened and revealed a flustered Urahara Kisuke.

**-o-**

"Huh? Uh… could it be that I'm… the last one? Ehehe… uh… sorry for my… tardiness… uhm… can I… come in?"

Ichigo sighed silently.

_1… 2… 3…_

"Don't act like a sycophant, Kisuke! You are now a _Captain_ so act as one, damn it!"

All eyes fixed on Yoruichi as she let out an exasperated sigh. And Urahara? He looked like he just pissed his pants. "Uh… yeah…"

"Now pay attention everyone I bet the old guy will kick his ass in about 5 seconds," Ichigo whispered barely audible but Rose and Love to each of his sides heard him nonetheless and had to stifle a giggle.

1

2

3

4

5

Aaaaaaand~

"Don't block the door, _child_."

Sure enough the old man's foot connected with Kisuke's back sending him to the end of the room.

Ichigo once again sighed.

_This meeting will be endless…_

**-So, now looking back at it I realize-**

_101 Years Prior_

**-Even though we turn the Pendulum back-**

He coughed up blood as his gaze became blurry and his legs gave away under him.

"Ai… zen…"

The brunette man only smiled. "Sayonara… Kurosaki-taichô…"

With that his world became black.

_Present_

"ICHIGO!"

This one voice screaming his name was all that he needed to come back to his senses and with his last bit of strength he brought his pitch-black blade forward for one last attack.

**-We still won't learn from our Faults-**

**-o-**

_Okay, this is another AU –le gasp– nobody would've guessed! No, seriously. I changed some (yeah, okay, a lot) of the things regarding the past, as you all probably guessed already, ne?_

_Also, each and every Chapter that describes the past also shows things happening in the current timeline and is revolving *mainly* around Ichigo and **one other person** who plays a significant role in the memories. I also have to mention that the happenings aren't told in the right order and this whole crap could happen to confuse you or just annoy the hell outta you._

_The things in **bold** are each a piece of the mind of either Ichigo or **the other main person**._

… _I think with this I wrapped everything up there is to say… if not, tell me in a Review or PM and I will explain it in the next Chapter XD_

_R&R, please~_

**Ichigo:** …

**Me: **What's it this time, Strawberry?

**Ichigo:** So now I'm the freaking Captain of the 5th Division and this asshole of a wanna-be God is my effin' _second-in-command_?

**Me:** Well, no, not _now_. 100 or so years ago… and I don't see why you are making such a fuzz about it!

**Ichigo:** Oh, you don't? Maybe because this guy freaking ki-mphhmmmmwha!

**Me:** –is currently tying him up and stuffs a sock in his mouth– Urusai baka yarõ!

**Ichigo:** –frees himself from the sock in his mouth and curses weakly due to the lack of oxygen– Shine…

**Me:** –forgets her manners and begins talking like a guy– DAMARE! Respect your elders, kozo!

**Ichigo:** –makes a blank face– You _do_ realize that I'm older than you? Even if this fic wouldn't exist, right, Kuro-san?

**Me:** URUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

**Bonus:**

gobantai – as much as 5th in the row or something like that xD

Taichô – captain

Fukutaichô – lieutenant

hakama – the 'pants' of the Shinigami (dictionary said Japanese harem pants o.O)

gi – their upper robes

obi – the sash around their waist that holds everything in place

haori – the white coat the captains wear

Gotei 13 – the 13 Division Imperial Guards

Ohayô gozaimasu! – Good morning!

Urusai! – Shut up! (I think also used by men)

Baka yarô! – You idiot!

Shine! – Die! (used by men)

Damare! – Hold/Shut your trap! (used by men)

kozo – boy (I love to imitate Byakuya xD)

shoji doors – those wooden sliding doors


	2. Hello, there, little Crysanthemum

///

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

///

Heya, guys!  
So, lol, now our little mum has to bear with the strawberry, let's see what's going to unfold XD  
Oh, and I wanna thank you guys for reviewing, putting this to your Favs and on your Story Alerts. And those who faved me or put me on Alert because of this story, thank you as well^^~

///

"_**And another also said, Lord, I will follow thee; but let me first go bid them farewell, which are at home at my house**_"  
Bible

///

**Ni:** Hello, there, little Chrysanthemum

///

**--Why does everyone I know... have to leave... without saying good-bye?--**

Because, really, he always left. I remember how I used to wake up... just to find him missing again... and every time that happened I thought he left for good... but he always came back... until that day...

Until that day Ichimaru Gin left my life and wasn't going to return into it until much, much later.

Until I would've lost another dear person.

Until my savior, Kurosaki Ichigo...

Disappeared.

**--Gin said... that my birthday was the day we met... then what does it make the day I finally got a father...?  
My day of salvation?--**

As a shadow is cast at the outside of the little shack a flicker of hope rises in the little girl's heart.

"Gin...?"

_230 years prior_

"Gin...?" Her voice was slightly raspy from the lack of liquidity in her system, her skin wore thin on her weak muscles and flesh from the little food she had been having.

As the shadow from outside grew larger until it was impossible to be cast from a boy Gin's size, Rangiku covered together under the small and ragged blanket that lay on top of her. She shivered, which was sure to give her away to whomever was there.

_I don't want to die, please..._

As the blanket she was hiding under was dragged aside she was sure her last second had arisen.

**--One could probably see it this way... then again... I lost loved ones so many times...  
I must've been in hell more times than I can count--**

///

**--But maybe... hell isn't that terrible to endure--**

A deep, gentle voice made her freeze as the safe haven that had been her thin blanket disappeared. "Oi... are you afraid, little one? Oi..." As one of his large, warm hands made contact with her shoulder she jerked and struggled to get away despite the fear rendering her motionless only seconds ago.

The petite girl let out a startling yelp as his right hand got a firm hold of her left arm keeping her from pursuing her escape. "Calm down, little one! I don't want to hurt you!"

Paying no heed to his words she struggled to wriggle out of his grasp but in the end it was to no avail at all as she finally sank to her knees, exhausted and terrified. Slowly, she felt his hand wander upwards and towards her shoulder, the other soon claiming her right shoulder as well bringing her to face him. She kept her eyes shut firmly nonetheless, refusing to meet her pursuer head-on.

A soft smile made its way onto his facial features as he used his left forefinger to make her raise her face. "You know, I'm not that ugly, your eyes will survive looking at me, little one."

And, hesitantly, the petite and fragile-looking girl opened her eyes only so that her crystal blue eyes met with blazing amber orbs.

Ichigo smiled and tilted his head to his right side at the same time closing his eyes. "Boku wa Kurosaki Ichigo desu. And? May I ask your name, little one?"

Her voice quivered as she answered, still scared to her core. "A... atashi wa Matsumoto Rangiku desu..."

He paused and blinked a few times. "Anata wa rangiku desu ka?"

She stared blankly at him in return. "Anata wa ichigo desu ka?"

He stared at her for a few seconds until her retort finally sunk in. And then it began...

"My name doesn't mean 'strawberry', flower-head! It means 'he who protects'! Anyways, you are none to talk!"

Her initial fear was quickly forgotten as her bad temper rose to unknown heights. "Well, I am a girl! For a guy to be named after a fruit is ridiculous!"

Both their faces were now inches apart from each other as they glared daggers at the other, silently daring each other to give up first. It was then that Ichigo had to laugh out loud confusing Rangiku to the core.

"Eh?"

He stifled his laughing fit as best he could and regarded her with a dazzling smile of his. "I'm surprised that you have calmed so much that you are able to make fun of me."

It was only then did she realize what had transpired.

_My temper is going to kill me someday..._

He smiled gently at her as a look of terror once again clouded her pretty face. "Don't worry, I don't want to harm you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then what do you want?"

He grinned. "Adopt you."

**--An Orphan's greatest Dream is always a Family--**

"What?"

**--Someone to be hold by at Night--**

"At my stroll I met a young boy who told me where to find you... and he asked me to take care of you. That guy really seemed to worry about you, little one."

**--Someone who would always stay by your side--**

He once again tilted his head in that adorable puppy-like fashion that made him look so naïve and innocent, almost like a little boy, a smile grazing his features that let breathing stop. "So? What do you say? Would you like me to be your Otôsan?"

**--But most importantly, to have a person loving you unconditionally, honestly--**

She was speechless for a little (big) while, just staring at him with her mouth open agape.

Then...

"Yes..."

**--It was like being enveloped by Sunshine--**

///

Everything went so fast that she wasn't able to comprehend what was happening. One moment she was still sitting on the wooden ground – the next she was cradled securely in his arms and clinging onto his robes for dear life. He smiled. "Don't be afraid. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Rangiku only buried her face in his clothed chest, mumbling. "Why should I trust you?"

Ichigo pouted. "Am I looking like a bad person to you, little one?"

"Stop calling me that, oaf."

He snorted. "You're none to talk, like I said."

"Then how should I call you, stupid?"

He stared at her, incredulously. "You serious? I just said I adopt you! How about you try it with 'Otôsan'?!"

She removed her face from his robes and glared at him. "FINE! But we still haven't settled upon something _you_ will call me from now on!"

The male glared back whilst contemplating. _Well, her name means chrysanthemum... then maybe... _"Ran-chan."

"Eeeeeh?"

"Well, your name means 'chrysanthemum' and the short form of it would be 'mum', same with Rangiku and Ran-chan!"

_Why didn't he just explain it the way that it's a belittlement? Geez..._

That man, Kurosaki Ichigo, was a strange person indeed...

///

Rangiku did not once separate her face from the dark garment that stretched over Ichigo's chest. Instead, she tried to get somewhat comfortable with the thought that she was supposed to _live_ with him.

Well, at least he didn't smell half bad.

Yes, believe it or not, she was picky. _Very_.

"Oi, you can stop breathing through my clothes. That's creepy. I've stopped flash-stepping, Ran-chan."

She obliged without thinking.

_I'm way too comfortable about all this..._

They were currently in front of a huge, white wall, the only thing cutting through the otherwise pure complexion was a wooden gate just as high and gigantic as the rest of the wall. But what really caught the petite girl's attention was the inhumanly big ape-like man standing opposite them, the handles of two weapons vaguely visible behind his broad back. The black garment he wore was similar to Ichigo's, with the difference of a missing sleeve. Her eyes ventured higher and caught sight of the (comparable) tiny, red hat he wore.

"Who is that clown... Otôsan?" The last word sounded strange spilled from her lips but she tried to ignore the feeling as best as she could.

She was going to use it daily from now on anyways.

"His name is Ikkanzaka Jidanbo and he's been the gatekeeper of the Hakutômon for the last 350 years. He may seem intimidating but he's a secret crybaby so don't worry, Ran-chan."

"So apey is a wimp?"

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Yare, yare, you're not really nice..."

"Never said so*!"

_She's right there..._

Both hadn't noticed the huge man in front of them leaning down to get a better look at them – until he spoke up. "Oi, caramel-head-taichô, who's that little brat?"

Ichigo was about to snap at him as he heard giggling from height of his chest. As he looked down at the source he began glaring daggers at the small girl in his arms. "You're not helping." "Don't care!"

He sighed and focused his attention back on the gatekeeper. "That little girl is Matsumoto Rangiku, I found her out in the unnumbered terrain of Rukongai. I plan to adopt her," he added as an afterthought.

///

It wasn't very often that Ikkanzaka Jidanbo laughed to his lungs full extent but the moment Kurosaki Ichigo – the person with the least sense of responsibility in all the Soul Society and beyond – told him that he wanted to adopt _an actual living being_ – no pun intended – he couldn't help himself anymore. He broke down.

He was lying on his stomach and beating his right fist into the ground making everything around them shake with the power of the impacts. Both Ichigo and Rangiku were looking at him with identical dumbfounded expressions. That along with the orange hair made them actually look pretty related to each other if it wasn't for the different eye colors.

"O-oi! Jidanbo! What are you fuzzing about?!"

"T-the-he fa-ha-ct that y-you-hou were a-ha-ctually se-he-rious about th-the ado-ho-ption!"

Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean?" He clenched his teeth as Jidanbo just kept laughing harder. "Stop it, already!"

But it still took 5 more minutes until the infamous laughter of the ape-like Shinigami finally died down – much to the aggravated Captain's anger.

"Now, seriously, Ichigo. You are the least responsible person known to man. How exactly do you think you are going to manage rising a child?"

Ichigo pouted and looked off to the side. "What's it to you? I'll manage and that's all you need to know, now let us pass."

With a sigh Jidanbo turned around and lifted the gate upwards in a display of insane muscle mass. With a last. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he let the huge gate made of wood fall closed behind them, trapping them inside the white wall.

Rangiku's eyes became wide as Ichigo only smiled at her shocked expression.

"This, Ran-chan, is Seireitei, your new home."

///

He had continued to carry her the whole way towards his living quarters, keeping her surrounded by his spiritual pressure to ensure that she wasn't knocked down by too many and too high different signatures. She had complained about his 'over-protectiveness' once but kept silent after he told her to stay put.

As he finally sat her down in front of his quarters' front door she wobbled on her feet somewhat because of her lack of energy from not eating for too long but caught her footing quickly again. This didn't went unnoticed by Ichigo but he decided to stay quiet about it. Instead, he put on a large grin not unlike his cousin's and brought his left hand up to the right side of the door, getting a hold on the delicate wooden frame but not yet opening it.

"Okay, ready?"

Rangiku snorted. "Just open the blasted door, stupid."

Ichigo's face contorted into an expression he picked up from Ukitake whenever he had to deal with a snappy child. "Really, Ran-chan, watch your language. I don't like seeing ladies swear."

"Am not a lady."

He sighed at the useless argument and just slid the door open, revealing his quarters.

Looking at her he had to stifle a laughter at her big, round eyes staring at the room in front of her.

The door had opened to a huge living room with bookshelves on the opposite and the right wall, full with different copies of several novels and poetry Rangiku was sure she would never be able to understand. In the right upper corner were some seating cushions located, right in the room's middle was a traditional Japanese wooden table surrounded by cushions as well. The whole left wall was occupied by different counters and an oven along with a stove and a huge, armoire-like wooden complex, she later found out, held different sorts of food and had a Kidô cast upon it to hold everything fresh. On the opposite wall there was a break visible between two shelves opening to a long and dark hallway probably leading to other rooms.

"Well, impressed, Ran-chan?"

A kick to his shin answered that question.

As he cradled his offended limb, he simultaneously glared metaphorical daggers at the petite girl that walked into the room as if she'd done it all her life, dropping down on one of the cushions surrounding the table. Crossing her arms over her chest she stared him down. "How is this supposed to work?"

Ichigo paused and let go of his leg. He sighed and closed the front door then proceeded with walking into the room to sit down beside his 'daughter'. "You know... I could've just left you with a nice family in Rukongai... I planned to, at first... but when I saw you I knew I wanted to adopt you..."

Rangiku snorted. "And why's that?"

He faced her with closed eyes and an expression that seemed to be a mix between a smile and raw sorrow. "Well, for once, did you ever look at me closely? If I didn't knew any better I'd say you actually _are_ my daughter. But also..." At that he opened his eyes, a flash of pain shooting through them. "You look like my mother. It's a crappy reason but I knew I couldn't leave you with anyone else, not with you looking just like the person that meant the world to me."

The little girl's face shortly filled with something akin to sympathy but she just as quickly covered that emotion back up. "She's... dead?"

He once again averted his gaze. "Yeah... a little over 200 years ago... I can't remember much seeing I was still pretty young..."

Suddenly, he felt thin arms wrap around his brighter, right arm and her head lean on his arm as well. "Kinodokugamasu**," was all she whispered until he felt her breathing slowing down signaling her falling asleep on him. Ichigo smiled at her and swept some strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "There's nothing to feel sorry about."

Sighing, he carefully collected Rangiku in his arms and carried her through the hallway stopping between two doors lying opposite each other. One of them, the left one, headed towards his bedroom, the right to what was supposed to be the guest bedroom but he decided to make it hers. She was **so** not sharing a bed with him _ever_.

Quietly entering the room he made his way towards the bed that was situated at the opposite wall right underneath a window. He lay her down carefully and tucked her in. But just as he was about to walk out he felt a tiny hand grab the sleeve of his shihakusho. "Don't leave, please..."

Ichigo sighed but complied anyways. Slowly slipping out of his haori and placing it on top of the covers he crawled in under the blankets and next to Rangiku who, in her half-asleep state, cuddled closer to him and got a firm grasp on his robes. "Night, Ran-chan."

She only mumbled some incoherent things under her breath before she fell back asleep, and Ichigo soon after.

///

The petite girl awakened to nothing less than the smell that could possible be heaven – at least to a half-starved child like her. But the initial joy about being in the near vicinity to something edible was quickly forgotten as she found herself alone in the room. She may have been half-asleep that night but she still remembered her 'father' to lay down next to her. Immediately a dark, looming feeling of loneliness overtook her as she grabbed the haori Ichigo left on the covers and hold it close to her like a blankie.

Clumsily she got down from the way too big bed and exited the room only to follow the smell of food down the hall and back into the living room/kitchen.

As her eyes caught sight of Ichigo she was gone in a flash and reappeared clinging onto his right leg like her life depended on it, burying her face in the black fabric of his shihakusho.

If Ichigo hadn't been so shocked he would've probably thought that this was the cutest sight he'd seen in ages.

…

Not that he'd use that word _ever_. It was **so** not manly at all!

Oh boy...

"R-Ran-chan! What the hell!"

His only response was something incoherent coming off from where Rangiku's face was pressed to his leg, breathing through the fabric and successfully freaking him out. "What?"

In an instant the little girl had detached her face from his leg and glare-pouted up at him. "I was scared when I woke up and you weren't there!! Every time I woke up alone _he_ wouldn't come back for **ages**! I was scared shitless, you blockhead!"

_Where did she learn to talk like **this**?!_

However, he hurried in smiling down at her as soon as he noticed just _how_ distressed she actually was. Gently removing her arms from around his now numb leg he scooted down in front of her and had his hands firmly planted on either of her shoulders. "I was just making breakfast. You're way too skinny for comfort, Ran-chan. I never left the house."

She blinked at him a few times, then. "Oh."

"Nothing to worry about, okay? I won't ever leave you, promise."

**--Back then I truly believed your words--**

He was hesitate at first but then pecked her briefly on the forehead, he then stood back up and focused his attention back on the omelet he was cooking when the little tomboy jumped his leg.

**--In childish innocence I took your every word for real--**

Half-turning his head around to her again as she made her way towards the table he had a light smile on his features. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. After breakfast I wanted to take you out for shopping. We can't let you walk around in the same yukata all the time, now, can we?"

**--Not caring that _everyone _left sooner or later--**

Rangiku's eyes widened at the prospect of that.

Ichigo took it that she was happy.

_So she _is _a girl, after all..._

**--And it would turn out to be my biggest mistake... to let you go that fateful day--**

Ichigo frowned at the small girl sitting opposite of him as she ate only small amounts of the food that very nearly flooded the table. He had purposely cooked for 4 persons seeing he hadn't gotten to eat dinner yesterday and she probably didn't eat for days – if not longer. Seeing her now eating nearly nothing but spotting the hunger in her gaze very clearly he couldn't help but feel hurt.

Placing his bowl of rice and the chop sticks back on the table he looked at her concerned. "Don't you like my cooking, Ran-chan? Why are you eating nothing?"

The girl in question looked up, startled to be addressed so suddenly. "Eh?"

Ichigo sighed and motioned her to come to his side. She obliged without hesitation.

Grabbing her gently and placing her on his lap he took his bowl back up and got a portion of it in front of her mouth with the sticks. "Eat."

He only got a puzzled look.

The Kurosaki growled low in his throat. "I said eat. Seriously, Ran-chan, you're going to starve yourself to _another_ death if you keep eating so little. Why are you acting so strange? Do you think I cooked all of this for myself? You can eat until you collapse, for heaven's sake!"

She still looked confused. "But aren't we supposed to save food?"

Now it was his time to have a befuddled expression on his face. "Eh? No, I have a job, I get more money than I can spend on useless things I don't need **plus** my legacy I got when my mother died. There's no need for us to save food. To be honest, everything I don't eat I spend the people in Rukon... how can you get that idea when you see how my house looks like?!"

Rangiku blinked and then looked back at the table, her gaze then locking back onto his. "So... I can eat as much as I want?"

Ichigo laughed. "That's what I'm saying the whole time!"

Half the table was empty before he even got to resume eating his rice.

///

After they finished their breakfast – with Rangiku eating her weight three times – they made their way through the many, maze-like streets in the Seireitei with Ichigo deliberately ignoring the odd stares he received from those knowing him.

He did so until he met Shihôin Yoruichi – and he instantly wished he could just be swallowed by the ground beneath his feet.

The hot-blooded male had to suppress a growl as he remembered the unpleasant encounter with his best female friend.

_Flashback_

_Rangiku and Ichigo both had the exact same annoyed expression on their faces with their mouths slightly agape in a silent snarl and their left eye twitching dangerously._

_All in all they looked both like they were about to commit a painful and homicidal murder._

_The cause for that?_

_A werecat rolling around on the ground in front of them laughing her ass off with tears running down her tanned cheeks as if she just watched a rerun of Mel Brook's 'Dracula – Dead but Happy'._

_It was when she started to literally **howl** in laughter that a vein popped at Ichigo's forehead. Clenching his right hand to a fist he snarled in a dangerously low voice._

"_Yoruichi... if you don't stop it now I will tell Kisuke what you did to me back at Kyôraku-san's party..."_

_Never did a being switch from hysterical laughter to deadly serious in so little time. Looking up from the ground at him with pure shock on her facial features she breathed. "You wouldn't."_

"_Try me."_

_Instead of that option she chose to hightail from there._

"_Bitch," Ichigo and Rangiku whispered under their breaths in unison._

_Flashback_

_Bitch..._

Both their moods didn't brighten up until they arrived at the store for kid's wear.

Maybe the day could go back to being a good one, at least.

///

The sight of Rangiku's ice blue eyes lighting up in sheer glee was all it took for the deep scowl on Ichigo's face to dissipate and be replaced by a kind expression. He couldn't help the warm feeling spreading in his heart at the sight.

_That girl already stole my heart... damn it... I'm screwed!_

"Otôsan..." He broke out into a cold sweat at the undertone of her voice.

_Maybe I shouldn't have boasted with my money this morning..._

He turned out to be right as his wallet was completely empty at the end of the 5 hours shopping for his new daughter.

Yup, he's screwed.

///

The rest of the day was spent with lunch – from which Ichigo learned to buy 5 times as much of food from now on – and with Ichigo dealing with bathing Rangiku and washing her short, sun-colored hair. Seeing neither of them ever did anything like that before it ended up being the most excruciating task any of them did before in their lives.

So, when they finally finished, the whole bathroom was flooded and Rangiku was clad snugly in a fluffy cotton pajamas and clung to Ichigo's own shirt as both lied – completely exhausted – in Ichigo's bed sound asleep and content with each others presence.

///

Because of the trouble the day before and the exhaustion afterwards Ichigo completely forgot to ready the alert of his clock. This was why it just so happened that Aizen Sôsuke stumbled upon him cradling Rangiku protectively in his arms.

[insert anime sweat drops]

"Uh... Taichô?"

This caused said Captain to slowly blink his eyes open, sit up and yawn whilst stretching his stiff muscles before he paused and looked to his left to be met with his flustered Fukutaichô.

Ichigo stared at him blankly. "Why're you looking like that, Sôsuke?"

It was then that Rangiku stirred and tugged at his left sleeve. "Don't be so loud, Otôsan, I wanna sleep..."

Aizen had an incredulous look on his face as he only mouthed 'Otôsan?!'.

Ichigo yawned again. "I'll explain later, Sôsuke. Ran-chan," with that he shook her softly until she opened her eyes tiredly. "I have to go to work. Food is in the kitchen. I'm back for lunch, okay?"

Her eyes snapped open immediately and she clung onto the front of his shirt like a drowning man to a life belt. "Don't go! You promised me not to leave!"

He gently detached herself from his wrinkled shirt and pushed her back on the mattress. "I'm not _leaving_, only going to work. That's entirely different, Ran-chan." Pressing a kiss onto her forehead he smiled down at her warmly and covered her back up with the blanket. Just sleep a little longer, I'm back by 1 pm, okay?"

With that said he run his hand through her fiery locks one last time and stood up taking a new shihakusho and haori from the closet and hurried to the bathroom shooing his second in command into the living room.

///

The whole time Ichigo was in the office his mind kept wondering about how Rangiku handled herself at home. Filling out the adoption forms to make her his daughter for real didn't help much either.

He hoped that maybe the knock on the door would distract him from his adoring adoptive daughter since... 3 minutes.

No such luck.

"Um... Taichô... that little girl suddenly popped up in the training hall asking for you... um..."

The nervous-looking Shinigami pushed Rangiku into the office and hightailed away from his Captain as fast as he could run.

Before Ichigo was even able to scold Rangiku for wandering off on her own she had leaped over the table and had attached herself onto his neck. "Otôsaaaan!"

Said strawberry readied himself to let off a rant about her being to young to walk around a place like Seireitei on her own until she used the puppy dog eyes on him.

_Damn those puppy dog eyes!_

Now she pouted to go along with the look.

_Damn puppy dog eyes and cute pouts to hell!!_

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "You can as well stay here..."

Rangiku let herself drop onto his lap and flung her arms in the air. "YAY!"

He smiled at that and pecked the top of her head before ruffling her sunshine mane. "Shrimp."

///

_130 years prior_

Rangiku turned out to have much more Reiatsu than Ichigo originally thought – meaning she aged much more slowly than the already snail-like maturing in Soul Society.

ERGO

Ichigo had to deal with a moody teenager for over a hundred years.

That didn't mean, however, that he was fine with his little princess beginning to _date_.

**DATE**

It was a word sent by the servants of hell to make fathers and big brothers in every dimension suffer from those... those... _perverted teenage males _daring to_ touch _their precious little princesses/little sisters.

Being a high and mighty Captain of the Gotei 13 did not change Ichigo's overprotective father instincts in the least. No, it made them only more terrible.

Terrible embarrassing, that is.

///

"Otôsan!!"

"Don't 'Otôsan' me! I said no!"

"But-"

"No 'buts' either! I won't allow you to go on a date with that... that... _kozo_***! That's my last word!"

Rangiku glared her ice blue eyes at him. If looks could kill she would already be laughing evilly over her father's corpse. With creepy echo, lightning and thunder in the background.

"That's not fair!!!"

"I don't have to be fair! I'm your freaking father and you will do what I say!! Did I make myself clear, lady?!"

She stormed down the hallway, opened her door and screamed one last thing towards her father that very nearly broke his heart. "It's at moments like this I wish you'd never found me!! I hate you!!" With that she'd slammed her room's door behind her with a loud, cracking noise.

Pain flashed through his ocher orbs at her last words as he quietly sunk down onto one of the pillows at the table, staring down at his hands with empty eyes as her words repeated themselves in his mind over and over again.

_It's at moments like this I wish you'd never found me!! I hate you!! I hate you!! I hate you!!_

"Damn," he sighed. "Sometimes... I really hate being a father..."

///

Rangiku had regretted her words the second they left her lips. She had buried her head in her cushion and was beating the crap out of her mattress with her right fist.

_I bet he's seething by now... I'm such a bitch sometimes..._

///

As she left for school the next day she found her father in the reading corner where they'd spent hours upon hours with Ichigo reading out loud to her. He had his back to her and was apparently reading – from the look of the shelves he had decided on _Hamlet_ – ignoring her presence.

Rangiku gulped. "I'm leaving for school..."

"Hm."

She couldn't concentrate on the lessons that day, and Ichigo called in sick for work.

///

The ignoring kept on until nightfall and Rangiku was glooming in her room. That was until she felt her father's familiar Reiatsu right outside her door.

"Ran-chan...?"

His voice sounded funny. A little shaky and hoarse.

_He's trying to keep from crying? What the hell?_

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about yesterday."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said that."

When he answered his voice sounded much happier and didn't shake as much as it did before. She wasn't sure if she heard right but she thought she heard a little pout. "You can go on that date."

In a flash she had opened her door and glomped her father to the ground. "THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!"

"Alright, alright! Just be back at 9, got that?"

"Of course!"

He smiled at her gleeful face. "Then go get ready. That... _kozo_ should be here in about an hour and your always taking so long in the bathroom."

///

"How do I look Otôsan?"

As he turned around he choked on his tea.

Not to mention some of it coming out of his nose.

His little princess wore something that barely passed for a piece of clothing. To be more precise, she wore an ice blue dress that made her eyes stick out even more than they did usually. Not to mention it being insanely short (in his mind... it didn't even pass her knees!!) and it was **strapless**. The only thing keeping it up were her impressive assets Ichigo always did his best to hide from any lustful men's view.

All in all she looked beautiful. However, the only thing running through Ichigo's head, was how _everyone distinctive male individual would lust after her and try to get in her pants._ Not that she was wearing any... oh, sweet Jesus, please let her wear panties!!

"W-what... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Rangiku frowned at looked down at herself. "What? What's wrong with my dress?"

"It's so SHORT!!"

She looked at him incredulously. "Short? It goes down to my knees!"

"My point exactly!"

His daughter only rolled her eyes. "Chill out, will you? I'm not going to get raped or anything. I could kick their assess anytime."

"Still!"

"Otôsan!"

Their banter was interrupted by a knocking at the front door. Before Rangiku could reach the door, however, Ichigo was already there and had opened the door glaring down at her poor date.

"So... you want to take my daughter out?"

The boy looked completely freaked out at the fact that he was being glared at by one of the most infamous Captains of the Gotei 13. "Y-yeah..."

He jerked as Ichigo leaned down to the side of his head and whispered with a dark tone. "Lay a finger on her and you're dead meat." With that said he straightened up again and turned around heading towards his bedroom. "Be home at 9 or I will track you down. Have a nice night!" He added the last part with a cheerful but still dangerous and serious undertone as Rangiku hurried to get herself and her date as far away from her overprotective dad as possible.

///

"It was a nice night... well, save for my dead being all freaky and scary..."

Rangiku smiled shyly at her date as they came to a hold in front of the door.

"Yeah. What's up with him anyways?"

"He's just being overprotective..."

"I can see why. With a beautiful daughter like you he has no chance but to kill off any male in your vicinity."

Rangiku laughed heatedly but stopped when he began leaning forwards, she following sweet.

The sound of the front door opening made them jump apart from one another.

"Thanks for bringing her to the front door... and thanks for checking if she has anything on her face... or why were you leaning towards her?" Ichigo was smiling fakily and his black Reiatsu was clearly visible around him as it was emitted from him in thick waves of pressure. "I recommend you leaving before I go bankai on your ass."

The boy didn't let himself be told this twice.

Rangiku was blushing madly and glaring daggers at her father. "Otôsan!!"

Yes, being the father of a teenage girl sucked.

///

**--It was then I swore it to my soul... to never let go of anyone dear to me again--**

_101 years prior; night of September 29_

"Otôsan... it's my birthday... why do you have to go on that mission to retrieve the missing Shinigami? They probably got lazy and are making a party in the woods!"

Ichigo smiled warmly at her as he kissed her forehead, handing her a long, black box at the same time. "It's an order so I have to follow them. I'll try to hurry, don't worry. But at least here's your present seeing you'll probably be asleep when I come back. Happy birthday, Ran-chan."

With that he went to the door and looked over his shoulder one more time. "Don't worry, Ran-chan. It's not like I'll go disappearing on you."

With that he had closed the door behind him leaving his daughter alone in the empty house. Getting curious about her present she sat down on one of the many cushions adorning the room and removed the lid of the box to reveal a long, thin silver chain with a big, silver ring at one end.

_A necklace..._

Smiling she put it on, and – just to tease her father – let the ringless end of the necklace run down between her large breasts.

_Nice..._

… _It's not like I'll go disappearing on you..._

**--You never returned that night--**

///

_After Aizen's Betrayal_

It had been 101 years since my father disappeared without a trace along with the Shinigami he was supposed to recover. I had retaken the last name I had before he adopted me, it just didn't feel right to be called a Kurosaki without him being there. And it was then that I stopped celebrating my birthday.

That was, until a ryoka named Kurosaki Ichigo – _even the exact same name..._ - stepped in my life... in all our lives.

The first time I saw him was shortly after Aizen, Gin and Tôsen betrayed us. I saw him lying there in a puddle of blood, wearing the exact same coat my father wore that time he showed me his bankai... and I felt my heart stop beating that very instant.

I mean, how would you react if you were met with the exact replica of your missed father?

I later got a hold on his name and found it ironic.

But it wasn't until I was able to speak with him privately... that I was sure that he was Otôsan... just without his memories... reincarnated... bleached of the past. I even hoped that he had led a happier childhood than he did the last time. That hope, however, got crushed when I got to know that his mother died when he was 9, killed by a Hollow.

Who was he to deserve such a bad karma?

That conversation we had... was both, one of the happiest moment of my life... and at the same time it ripped my heart apart.

"_Uh, sorry, how was your name again?"_

_I smiled. "Atashi wa Matsumoto Rangiku desu."_

_I noticed something flash through his eyes but he didn't show any indication that it sounded familiar to him in any way._

"_Boku wa-"_

"_I know who you are, how couldn't I? You messed up everything pretty well."_

_He smiled shyly. "Yeah, didn't I? Sorry about the whole mess..."_

_I waved him off. "Aw, we should thank you! Thanks to you we discovered Aizen's plans!"_

_It was then that his gaze fell on my necklace. "That... necklace..."_

_His voice trailed off as his eyes got distant but refocused the same instance. I don't think he even noticed something being off._

_I put my right hand to the thin chain. "I got it a long time ago for my birthday... from my father. He disappeared the same night and never returned."_

_He frowned and from there on I don't think he was conscious about what he was saying._

"_I don't think he left on his own account. Maybe he fell for a trap or something..."_

_It was then that he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Aw, sorry, spaced out there. Anyways, I have to go or I'll be late for dinner and Kûkaku will kick my ass."_

_That sounded too painfully familiar with all the times he dragged me to his cousins._

_At the door he looked over his shoulder once more and smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Rangiku-san."_

_And I let him leave once again, fighting down my tears._

Seeing him being a teenager, being a prude, so innocent... it makes me wonder just how much he really changed through that reincarnation.

And it makes me wonder...

If my father will ever return.

///

I left it on a really sad note... well, you will have to bear with it XD  
Also, this is **14 fucking pages long** so don't complain about me taking long to update, got that?

///

**Ichigo:** I can't believe you made me adopt her!

**Me:** You gotta admit though... she DOES look a lot like you mother.

**Ichigo:** Whatever. Do you know how sadistic you are? Making Aizen kill me on her effin' birthday?

**Me: **Well... I needed to leave it on a sad note.

**Ichigo: **And why's that?

**Me: **Cuz I wanted it to be this way~

**Ichigo:** -rubs the bridge of his nose- Oh, boy...

///

The manga said that Jidanbo was made gatekeeper 300 years prior the timeline but I made him older in here because I didn't want to create too many OCs... they're unnerving...

*I always reply that to my friends when they say 'You're mean/not nice!' xD Try it, makes fun XD

**'kinodokugamasu' means as much as 'I feel sorry for you' (if I didn't conjugate that wrong)

***who do you think did Byakuya get that nasty habit from?

About them accommodating to each other so quickly. Basically, both of them were pretty much all alone for the most part of their lives so they gladly accepted a companion in their life.

///

Boku wa Kurosaki Ichigo desu. - I am Kurosaki Ichigo. (boku means 'I', it's familiar and used only by men)

Atashi wa Matsumoto Rangiku desu. - I am Matsumoto Rangiku. (atashi means 'I' as well but is mostly used by little girls)

Anata wa rangiku/ichigo desu ka? - You are a chrysanthemum/strawberry? (anata means 'you', ka is put at the end of a sentence to make it a question, rangiku means 'chrysanthemum' and ichigo is to be taken as 'strawberry')

hakutômon – the west gate

///


	3. The Crimson Princess Sings to the Night

///

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

///

**Me: **Hey, folks! Another update from the least-updating person walking this planet~

**Ichigo: **And you're proud of that fact?

**Me: **Not really... but I can't be proud of much else, so, why not?

**Ichigo: **Tell me why I'm even participating in this?

**Me: **Cuz otherwise I'll draw you in a kinky position with Rukia and put it up on every side I'm member of.

**Ichigo: -**twitches uncontrollably-

**Me: **Hm... somehow I have a feeling this will happen a lot during the story...

**Ichigo: **I probably don't want to know, but why's that?

**Me: **Well...

**Ichigo: **Spill it.

**Me: **-whispers in his ear- You see... and in Chapter... Yoruichi'll...

**Ichigo: **What!! Yoruichi'll-!!!!

**Me: **I of course thank my Reviewer, putting this on Alert or their Favorites and putting me on their Favorites and on Alert! I hope you'll enjoy this Chapter! -kicks Ichigo in the shin-

///

"_**The man who has seen the rising moon break out of the clouds at midnight  
has been present like an archangel at the creation of light and of the world**_"  
Ralph Waldo Emerson

///

**San: **The Crimson Princess Sings to the Night

///

**--There is nothing worse than witnessing your first crush move on--**

**--As much as I understood her struggle to keep from exploding – I have to say that Ichigo's reincarnation – and thus him forgetting him having a crush on _her_ – was the best ever happening to me. Because... who do you think did she go to for comfort?--**

///

It was that cliched love triangle – and I have to say that it's just utterly hilarious to see he's being in an even worse one right now. It lurked away in the shadows of our relationship day for day, feeding on our insecurities and guilt. But I'm glad it never dominated our thoughts – and thus prevented that friendship from breaking apart.

It was only natural, in a group consisting of two boys and one girl, in a group that grew up together, that Ichigo and I would crush for the remaining member of our group. It's like a law embedded by nature – a law many, many people tried to overcome over and over again.

And it was only natural that she'd choose one of us.

And it was just my luck that it wasn't me.

_--Urahara Kisuke_

///

We never were a couple. In fact, the only time either of us ever gave into it was that cursed party of Kyôraku's back when Ichigo was made the Captain of Squad 5. And it was at that time that we both realized that our crush on each other... was just that. A crush, nothing more. A teenage escalation.

It wasn't love.

It didn't have a future.

It was then our relationship was defined for the rest of eternity.

Still... it's harsh to see your first real crush move on and get over you.

And it makes you face-palm to think he needed two lives to finally tie the knot with anyone.

In retrospect... all I can say is that... I'm seriously glad we didn't end up together otherwise I'd still be waiting for a freaking proposal. It figures the only time he's not rash is with a relationship.

His girlfriend has my honest pity.

_--Shihôin Yoruichi_

///

**--The difference between a child and an adult is the fact that children take everything for granted--**

At the time Ichigo and the rest of our small group was born – around 500 years ago – the Shibas still belonged to the at the time 5 great noble houses, but got later stripped of that status because of some bagatelle I can't really remember.

Whilst Ichigo and I were born of noble parentage, the third in the mob, Kisuke, was born to a pair of servants in my household. But despite his modest lineage he got an amazing amount of Reiatsu and it was decided to make him mine and Ichigo's playing comrade – to give us at least some amount of childhood before the weighs of nobility were to come crushing down on us.

Out of all of us, Kisuke was the oldest and smartest yet the one developing his skills the slowest. He was born on December 31st, I exactly one day afterwards – and Ichigo half a year later; on July 15th. I still remember the first century, the only peaceful time we ever got.

We were around the maturity of 10-year-olds in the human realm back then.

Exactly 100 years after we were born...

… did Ichigo's mother die, and with her did the cheerful boy we all knew. Instead, a solemn and quiet kid took his place that not even his father could bring to loosen up a bit.

And when his father had to leave him behind because the King promoted him to his Guard it was the last straw for our friend.

His eyes were dead from there on for exactly 30 years. Until we joined the Academy and some life returned into his amber orbs that I adore so much. Until we decided to become Shinigami; good enough to be promoted to the Royal Guard so Ichigo could see his dad again – and had us with him forever.

It was a childish goal – but not impossible to accomplish.

///

_347 years prior; Room 284 of the boy dormitory of the Shinôreijutsuin_

Kurosaki Ichigo was lying on his back, his arms folded under his head and his eyes closed as he had his right leg propped up on the left one, relaxing from the stress of this day's lessons. On the bed at the opposite wall Urahara Kisuke was lying on his stomach, reading one of their school books.

_Nerd_, Ichigo thought half-jokingly.

"Well, not everyone can be a natural such as you, show-off."

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at his best friend who wasn't even regarding him with a gaze as he calmly turned one of the pages. "How did you know what I was thinking you creepy kid!!" the orange-haired orphan had an incredulous look on his face.

"Because I know you. And, by the way, someone such as you is none to talk. If someone of us is creepy then it's you."

Ichigo only mumbled some choice words under his breath and resumed his earlier eye-relaxing session.

There was a moment of silence until Kisuke spoke up again. "I know you like Yoruichi."

Ichigo knew where this was leading to but decided to play dumb. "'Course I like her, she's one of my best friends."

"You know how I mean it."

"I know you like her too."

Urahara smiled. "Maybe."

The former noble opened his right eye and glanced over at his sand-blond friend. "The usual?"

The blond's smirk widened. "The usual."

And thus another bet came to be.

The morning after the party at Kyôraku's one Urahara Kisuke walked around Seireitei covered in honey and feathers with Kurosaki Ichigo laughing his ass off.

Isn't friendship great?

///

That was one of the best things about our friendship. Regardless how much of rivals we were to each other, instead of plotting behind the others back we made bets – and did everything to win those, as long as those moves stayed in the boundaries.

**--It was a friendly competition we had over her, yet it was once again one I lost. As much as I loved Ichigo like a brother – there was always that insane jealousy nagging at my insides--**

///

Yoruichi was the first of us to make it to the rank of a Captain, only 20 years after we entered the Academy. But not only that, she became the head of the Omnitsukidô in the same breath. The good thing about that was, at least, that she got us into her division, so we were still together. It was our sole rule, to always stay together until we all made it to the rank of a first officer.

30 years later Ichigo became a Captain as well, after the post of his father had been open for ages he took lead of the 5th Squad.

It was then I lost the bet to him (damn him) and once again felt like being about to strangle him for being so _perfect_ in everything he did. Everything he touched ended out to be utter perfection. Learning the incantation for a class 90 Hadô? He ends up hitting a new power level with it at his first try with it. Learning Bankai? Instead of needing a century he makes it in 4 effin' years.

In all that time it never occurred to me that he might be jealous of me as well. Because, from my point of view, there was nothing about me to be proud of. I had to work hard to gain anything. Even though stripped off his noble ranking he still had that special... _something_ about him that just indicated 'I am better than you'. The same was with Yoruichi. Both of them were just... them, and that was all it needed for them to get everything they wanted in their lives. They played in a complete and utterly different league than me.

It never occurred to me that it was exactly that fact that made both of them jealous of me.

I just never gave it a thought.

///

**--You measure true friendship at the fact that it stands above petty things such a envy. True friendship can overcome every sin--**

_280 years prior_

"Kisuke what-"

"SHUT IT! I... can't stand that shit any longer!"

Ichigo looked at him with confused eyes, and hurt clearly visible in amber pools of molten gold. "What are you talking about?" And when he tried to get a hold of his friend's arm to calm him down his hand got slapped away and dark sapphire eyes glared daggers at him.

"What am I talking about? You! Yoruichi! Everything! Do you have any clue how frustrating it is to be friends with you guys? You with that freaking air of superiority that you're always sporting like a toffee-nosed peacock sporting its feathers? All you guys do, you always do it _perfectly_, everything you touch becomes gold like you're the freaking Philosopher's Stone! Do you know how much it hurts to always be in your guys' shadow? I CAN'T STAND THIS SHIT ANY LONGER!!"

The orange-head was beyond confused – not to mention hurt beyond belief – by then and could only look at him with desperate eyes. "You don't mean that-"

"Oh, I mean it alright. Face it, I'm nothing compared to you guys. The way things are now I won't ever reach you! I do nothing but reach out to you guys like a man reaching for a star's reflection on ice – never to touch the real thing!" With that he turned around and stormed off, leaving an aggrieved Ichigo behind.

"We're still friends... right?" He whispered quietly, sure the other hadn't heard until his cold reply reached his ears. "The way I see it... we are everything but."

And Ichigo's eyes once again died.

///

I knew I regretted those words, deeply, but I had my pride as well. There was no way I was apologizing for anything I said. Because... as much as I regretted them, I meant every single one of them.

Soon I'd regret them even more.

///

**--The problem with smart people is that they are too narrow-minded and only see their point of view – and never take in the thoughts of others into consideration--**

I couldn't believe my ears when Ichigo told me about his fight with Kisuke – simply because he was usually a very collected person. He _never_ snaps. It was an absurdity.

Not wasting any time I immediately sought him and began to scream my lungs out at him – to no avail. After quitting his friendship with Ichigo he quit ours as well. A friendship that lasted for what? 220 years? And there he goes and quits this just like that?

I seriously wanted to go Bankai on his ass.

It wasn't until 120 or-so years ago that Kisuke and I were a little friendlier towards each other again – however, he was still being an ass towards our third friend.

But what was about to happen... was beyond anything I could've foreseen.

///

_101 years, outside the Division 12 Captain barracks_

Urahara Kisuke was sitting right outside of his chambers, on the porch that went around the whole building and gazed through the wooden railings towards the forest that lay up ahead until he heard someone approach from behind, the spiritual signature all too well-known to him.

"Let me... give you an advice... as one who has held this position longer than you, Kisuke."

Without turning around to his former friend the sand-blond man replied. "Why should I accept help from you?"

"I'm not trying to help you, only give you a tip as your colleague."

"Psh."

Ichigo looked at the back of Kisuke's head for a while until he continued on. "The feelings of your subordinates should not be taken into consideration as long as you are the one standing on top, even though you understand those emotions perfectly well."

Urahara's head snapped left towards the orange-head that now stood next to him, leaning onto the railings as well, staring onwards but not appearing as though he saw anything. "As the superior, you make the decisions, you do whatever you like or see fit. You want them to attack? You tell them so. You find one of them unable to be saved? You command them to abandon them.

"And, finally, if no one follows you, no one is willing to follow you into the depths of hell – real or metaphorical – it just says one thing about you: that you are unfit for this position."

Clearly, a sad smile was visible on his ex-friend's face. "But, as I know you, you will ignore what I just say, and that is perfectly fine." With that he jumped over the fence and walked towards the forest, never once looking back at the blond.

As the young-looking Taichô entered the woods he had a small smirk play at his lips as he gripped at thin air, ripping apart the illusion his second-in-command had cast around his self, and now looked stunned.

"How...?"

"You were a little careless, Sôsuke. The trunk of the tree behind you became smaller at the point your illusion began. That little trick of yours only works as long as one is not looking at their surroundings too closely – or you take the time to perfect your created image. Nonetheless, great work, you're getting better."

He turned around and locked gazes with the brunette. "Mind telling me why you're stalking me?"

Aizen smirked at his superior. "I'm your Fukutaichô, I have to be always available to you, no?"

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "You're creepy."

"Thanks."

"That's nothing to thank someone for," Ichigo deadpanned and made his way back towards his chambers where a dinner was getting cold – and a teen pissy – because he had to give advice to someone who didn't even care.

Great.

///

**--I will never forgive myself for ending our friendship all those years ago; it was my worst mistake--**

_Night of September 29; 101 years ago, underground cellar at Sôkyoku Hill_

Even though Urahara had – with the help of the Hôgyoku – managed to temporary save most of the victims of Aizen's attack, one of them was too severally hurt and already-devoured by the hollow-like thing eating away at him from the inside to be saved from his sure-to-come death: Kurosaki Ichigo.

The scene we are witnessing now is said blond beating his right fist into the ground over and over again whilst screaming his lungs out.

What were his brains for if he was unable to save him?!

"Goddamn it!!!!" Hit. Hit. Hit.

As he hauled out once again, the knuckles of his fist already bloody and torn-up, a tanned hand stopped his movement in its tracks. "Stop it already, that's not going to help him any, now, will it?" Yoruichi's deep voice was choked-up, indicating hold-back tears and sobs at the sure loss of her best friend.

"So what!! How am I supposed to act, huh?"

"How about spending the last moments of his life by his side," her voice was merely a whisper and shook dangerously as Kisuke's posture sacked and she let go of his arm.

They had situated his torn-up form on their haori and Tessai's overcoat so as to have him comfortable on the rocky ground. His breathing was shallow and his complexion ghostly pale, half a mask had already formed on his face, his sclera had turned pitch black, irises eerily yellow and hungry. However that could not be seen as his eyes were closed when Kisuke and Yoruichi came to his side, Tessai holding a modest distance to them.

As Urahara sat down to his left did the Shihôin squat down at his head and began stroking over his fiery locks of orange, softly urging him to open his now hollow eyes. His left hand was idly grasping at his side until Kisuke grasped it in his own two, tightly squeezing. He turned his head towards his former friend, a small and sad smile hardly visible under the expanding fragments of the mask adorned with blood-red stripes. Both of them could feel him trembling at the pain of being eaten from the inside out.

"Hey," his voice echoed on itself, sounding like there was another person talking simultaneously with him. "Seems like I screwed up big this time, huh?" He coughed, blood emitting from between his lips. Both, Kisuke and Yoruichi had tears streaming down their cheeks by now, pained upon seeing their friend in so much agony. Urahara gripped his friend's hand tighter, wanting to ease his pain in any way.

Finally the coughing subsided and his eyes opened again, the eye that was already covered by bone-like material only a glowing yellow shine in the black abyss. "You know... you're not the only jealous one, Kisuke." As the blond only looked at him with confusion Ichigo let out a humorless chuckle.

"Did it ever occur to you that Yoruichi and I might be jealous of your freedom and normalcy? Since we can remember we were devoid anything normal, like you say, we have just this aura around us that tells everyone that we aren't _normal_. Everything we do just works out for us, we do not know how it feels to have worked _hard_ for anything. We can be jealous of everything you have, just as you are jealous of us for the same. And I always thought that was why we were such good friends, because we could get a glimpse of what was beyond our reach when being with each other."

His visible eye teared up. "I'm scared," his voice was barely audible, the corrupted quality making it even harder to understand him. "That... _thing_ in me speaks... telling me that it will take over my body and kill you... I really am scared, you know?" Tears were now freely falling down his free cheek. "How can I die now? I still haven't get over that stupid fight with you... a-and Ran-chan waits for me at home... how can I just die here...?" His body shook harder as his eye got dimmer, the life seeping out of him.

Taking one deep breath he forced a smile on his face. "We are friends... right?"

Kisuke brought a weak smile onto his features as well, trying hard not to sob. "Of course we are, baka."

More tears streamed down Ichigo's cheek as he brought out with a violently shaking voice. "I'm glad..." His grip in Kisuke's hands slackened as his body began to relax at the life fading from his soul. "Sayonara..."

His hand escaped Kisuke's lightened grip and fell down next to his now limp body as both bent over his form and began sobbing without an end being near.

It wasn't until half an hour later that Urahara straightened up with a hard expression on his facial features and said to Tessai with a cold voice. "Please create a triple barrier around the basement and cast temporary suspension on the others," standing up he made his way over to the other victims of Aizen's 'experiment'.

"K-Kisuke? What are you doing?"

He didn't turn around for he would break down into tears again upon watching his friend's corpse slowly disappearing. "In the next 20 hours I will create undetectable Gigai for all of us."

///

_Sometime during the SS-Arc in the Living World_

The sand-blond took a drag of the pipe in the corner of his mouth as he drew his hat more into his face to cast a dark shadow over his facial expression as he regarded the dark-haired man in front of him. "He's more hot-blooded than back then."

The former member of the Royal Guard leaned back and propped himself up on his hands. "Yeah... but that can be blamed on puberty and hormones, I guess. Most times he's like you knew him, ne?"

Another drag. "Yeah... still just as scary."

Isshin smiled. "Scary indeed... you think he'll save the girl?"

Kisuke nodded. "Without doubt. Especially with half of the Gotei being too reminded of _him_ to be able to fight him properly."

"You mean too shocked that he got reincarnated as human and got Shinigami powers, right?"

Urahara chuckled. "Exactly."

There was silence between them, only the drags of Kisuke disrupting the tranquility. Isshin was looking to the side as he finally spoke up. "Did you tell him?"

The sand-blond let out a long breath letting the smoke waft through the room. "No, and I do not intent to do so."

The Kurosaki locked gazes with him. "Don't you want to have your friend back?"

Kisuke crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side. "Sure, but I don't think it'd be good for him to remember everything. Memories can destroy a being easily enough. After all there's the possibility of him dying. I don't want to lose him again, you know?"

"Me neither."

"Thought so."

After some more minutes of silence Isshin once again broke the quietness around them – with breaking out in a laughing fit. Urahara jerked back, his hat now only barely atop his pale locks. "Eh?"

"Don't you think it ironic?"

"What?"

"That he was born twice to the same parents?"

Kisuke grinned. "More creepy than ironic."

"Thought so."

**--If I ever got the chance... I'd never ruin things like that again--**

///

Okay, this time the Chapter is shorter – but I didn't take as long this time either so it's okay, right? XD

Anyways, I loved this Chapter a lot!! I hope you guys will think so, too!!

Also, seeing this story can/could get confusing at times I will add a timeline after this whole thing is over to clear up some things, okay^^?

R&R, okay?

///


	4. Goodbye, Soul and Universe

///

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

///

Heya^^~  
Okay, so here is Chapter 4~  
Who can guess who will have screen time in here? I hope at least some people get behind the meanings of the different Chapter titles... I will explain them at the bottom anyways, so, aw, whatever.

I wanna thank my Reviewer, those putting this on Story Alert or adding this to their favorite lists; or adding me to their Alerts/Favorites because of this story.

///

"_**Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven**_"  
Tryon Edwards

///

**Shi: **Goodbye, Soul and Universe

///

**--Do you understand the pain? The pain of losing those dear to you?--**

If so, then you can guess how much agony I went through in my long life. Because, despite what people may think, even though being stuck in the Royal Dimension, we members of the guard still get to keep track of our families in Seireitei or Rukon.

It's the only mercy the King has ever shown anyone.

And in my case it was everything _but_.

I had a little sister. The way we were I always thought I'd end up with more children than her but that was erroneous belief on my behalf. She had three kids with my brother-in-law – who was also the best friend I ever had.

They died shortly after they took Ichigo in.

I won't start on what I felt like when my wife died – before I got promoted to this goddamn division – it would only get suicidal thoughts into my head again... and I definitely **won't** start on the second time, good luck with trying.

All in all I could somehow cope with these losses, more or less that is. But Ichigo...

That was a whole other thing.

The first time I had him – gosh, that sounds so _strange_ – he was to stay my only child until my second marriage granted with him (again) and my twins... oh, wait, I _did_ end up with more children than her! Ha! Life goal achieved!

Anyways, back to the main story.

The first time I saw him I felt like time had ceased to exist. I felt like nothing could take away the enormous happiness I felt overtake my being. That very moment I was the proudest man existing.

100 years later my wife died and I was broken, Ichigo only being a shadow of his former self.

It was then I wanted to be by his side forever, so he wouldn't have to suffer even more.

But fate was being cruel. Only 20 years after I lost my wife I was forced to join the King's Army leaving my son all by himself.

You know, Soul Society does not know something like orphan's pension or the likes. There, you have to see how you deal with everything yourself. It's cruel yet... I don't know.

He was lucky he had his aunt, uncle and cousins. Well, that's what I thought. But my sister and brother-in-law, too, died shortly after they took him in, leaving him and his three cousins all by themselves. I'm still surprised how all of them survived – yet alone grew up to be respectable adults... well, at least Ichigo and Kaien did... Kûkaku is one hell of a lunatic woman and Ganju... is... well, he's Ganju.

**--Every time you think life is becoming fair it throws another tragedy your way--**

///

**--Some people have to suffer more than others, though--**

_101 years ago, night of September 29_

**--I just so happened to be one to endure more than most--**

"No..."

My left hand was pressed flat against the huge mirror on one of my room's walls that allowed me to watch my family's life back in Seireitei. I hadn't cried since forever but that moment tears of emotional agony were running down my cheeks like crazy.

My hand was probing the reflecting material of the mirror where my son's corpse was being visible, desperately trying to reach him in any way.

It was of no use and I knew it.

Still, I didn't care.

All I wanted was to touch him once again. One last time.

I had watched him everyday. Every spare second I had. I was bursting with pride when he graduated and wanted nothing more than be able to be there for him. I was squealing about having a grandchild (FINALLY!!) when he adopted little Rangiku...

Of course I knew about the little pact he, Kisuke and Yoruichi made – seriously, I wished they could accomplish that – but whilst I knew what was needed to get promoted into this Division, they didn't. If it was just skill then Ukitake and Kyôraku would've been promoted before me. The King choose people after their character and growing rate, not their skill. Skill could be reached but one must be born with character.

I just knew none of them would ever reach heaven.

"What got you so upset, Kurosaki?"

I didn't answer for my voice would have shook too much to form coherent words. The person speaking came up behind me and took a look at the mirror in front of us. He made a hissing sound akin to someone burning his finger. "Ouch, your son, huh? Well, nothing you could do about it anyways. His fault for messing around with scientists. What a crazy guy for still being friends with him until his death. You sure he's related to you? You seem smarter than him."

"Back off Aizen."

He snorted. "Okay, then, drown to death in your sorrow for all I care."

Shortly after that (tactless) statement of his I heard my room's door close as he exited.

**--Life is like a roller coaster ride, it has its ups and downs--**

///

**--But whilst the downs feel like never-ending abysses the ups can let you forget too quickly how abruptly they tend to end--**

_20 years prior, Human Realm_

I had gotten the mission to check up on the spirit-enriched land – this time Karakura – to check if anything gave reason to worry.

It was then I met _her_.

And it immediately reminded me in when I last saw her...

_Flashback, 400 years prior, Seireitei_

_The orange-haired Captain of the 9th Division smiled as she bid her husband and son farewell. His face, on the contrary, was a grimace of worry as he tried to get her to stay. "Stay here and let me go with the other 5 Captains to catch that rogue Shinigami, please. If all hell breaks lose and the mission fails I'd have me die rather than you, Ichigo needs his mother."_

"_But he also needs a father. Don't worry, I'll be fine, there's no way that berserk will be able to defeat 6 Captains if we all go at him with Bankai." And turning back from the open front door she smiled warmly at him once more. "I'll be back to cook you two dinner, 'kay?"_

_Flashback End_

Out of the 6 Captains sent to deal with Baishin only 4 returned, badly injured.

Masaki wasn't with them.

There hadn't even been a corpse. The huge amount of released Reiatsu extinguished her Konpaku from existence.

And yet, there she stood, right in front of me – as human.

I had known she was to be reincarnated but I wouldn't have thought she'd have to wait this long.

Let alone that I'd be able to meet her again.

**--The rest is history--**

The Shinigami stood in front of his son's childhood friend whose mouth must have been gaping open – Isshin wasn't sure for his fan covered the lower half of the man's face. "I want an untraceable Gigai, Kisuke."

Getting his act together the sand-blond cocked his head to the side. "Oh~? Why's that?"

The dark-haired man's eyes glazed over. "I found her again."

The younger man straightened, closed his fan and lay it down on the table in front of him. "Give me 2 hours."

///

The thin lips of the man in front of her parted slightly, her eyes being locked on them even as her sight was temporary clouded by a thick fog of gray smoke from his cigarette.

She noted the way his fingers were holding the little string of tobacco enclosed by thin paper and her full lips curved into a wry smile as her eyes closed half-way, her right elbow resting on the table, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as her eyebrows rose and relaxed at the same time. "You know, you look cool the way you hold your cigarette, Isshin."

He leaned back as his eyebrows rose and a smile of his own came across his features. "Oh? You think so?"

Her smile became sly as she, too, leaned back, crossed her arms and her eyes looked off to the side. "Yeah, but don't get cocky, this will be the one and only compliment you'll ever get past these lips of mine."

He chuckled. _She hasn't changed a bit._

///

_Roughly 16 years ago..._

"WHERE IS HE??!" Isshin jerked as the two voices got carried to his ears. Miraculously, the little infant in his arms didn't stir but continued to sleep. _Lucky bastard..._

"Gosh, Kisuke, Yoruichi-chan, quiet down, will ya? This is an effin' hospital owned by a crazy Quincy so stay put."

The two paid him no heed as they rushed to his side, looking down at the tiny baby in his arms with wide, awestruck eyes. "Say this Reiatsu signature's kidding me."

Isshin smiled. "Nope, I couldn't believe it myself at first, but it's definitely him. First Masaki, now him..."

"Can I?" The father nodded and carefully handed his new-born son over to Yoruichi, who, upon holding him, immediately burst out into tears. The baby, seemingly aware of something being amiss, opened his amber eyes and fisted her tight, orange clothing with his tiny, right fist. By now Kisuke wasn't sure how he managed to not begin sobbing like a little boy having broken his favorite toy.

When the orange-haired infant yawned he couldn't hold back the tears anymore either, both former Captains sinking to their knees as they began grasping the fact that their best friend had been reborn.

Yoruichi, despite the huge tears rolling down her cheeks still, brought a small smile upon her features. "Promise me that we can train him later on, we want to kick his ass back in gear." Her best friend nodded in excitement, a maniac, scientific glint coming into his eyes upon the mental images forming in his head.

Isshin laughed. "Sure, but now I have to bring Masaki her son, she'll rip my head off if I hog him anymore."

**--Those 2 decades passed in bliss – like a short-lived dream--**

///

_Sometime during the present happenings..._

The black-haired man sat in his dark office, the small room only enlightened by the artificial light the lamp on his desk provided as he stared at a family picture they took some years ago, a cigarette in his right hand as he breathed out some of the smoke in his lungs.

_I really am curious as to why Ichigo got reborn as my son... I mean... how likely is it for his son to be chosen as my child's? Something's amiss..._

Kurosaki Isshin drew another drag of the tobacco-filled paper-roll in his hands. _Not to mention, why did it take so long for both of them to be reincarnated? In Masaki's case very nearly 400 years passed, that's abnormal..._

_Hm..._

_Flashback..._

_His Zanpakutô stood in the shadows of his inner world as Isshin stared at it with confused eyes. "Run that by me again, please."_

"_How much do you want to live, continue to live for the sake of those caring for you, waiting for you?"_

_The man frowned. "Why d'you ask?"_

"_Why are you changing the topic?"_

"_Hm..., well," Isshin was now rubbing his chin. "I'd say... if there were people I still had to take care for, people I'm not able to leave alone with a quiet conscience, then I'd probably say I'd be desperate to survive and carry on living. Why?"_

"_Well..."_

_Flashback End_

Isshin's eyes widened as his Zanpakutô's words came back to his mind.

_Right! He said if a Shinigami was desperate enough to live on for the sake of those he cares for his soul gets reincarnated in a fashion lining up perfectly for a reunion of his loved ones! Something about the Zanpakutô carrying on their master's last wish or some jazz like that._

The father smiled. _Well, in the end I don't care, as long as he doesn't die on me again..._

///

Yeah, Aizen's dad belongs to the Royal Guard, I'm sick like that XD But don't you get any ideas, I just needed that fact for one of the later chapters as reference. He doesn't know about his son's plans since he doesn't even know that he is a father. He got promoted before he even came to know his (at that time) girlfriend was pregnant.

And now to how I portrayed Masaki. Back then she was in her early 20s, still young and whatnot old people find annoying in us teenage people. I'm just saying that she changed her demeanor around her children because she was an effin' _mother_, she can't act all cocky and, well, _teeny_.

Also, I realize this is pretty much my shortest Chapter as of now, sorry about that but there wasn't that much about Isshin and Masaki I thought of^^"  
The following Chapter will probably be about the same length with minor exceptions.

///

Coming to the Chapter titles as of far (for those who didn't get behind the meanings)

Chapter 1: Turn the Pendulum Back  
Because we got a glimpse of the past settings and as an homage of the TBTP-mini-Arc in the manga/anime I watched when I got the idea for this XD

Chapter 2: Hello, there, little Chrysanthemum  
'Rangiku' means 'Chrysanthemum' in Japanese, since it features Rangiku I thought it fit.

Chapter 3: The Crimson Princess Sings to the Night  
This Chapter features Kisuke, Yoruichi.  
Kisuke's Zanpakutô is called 'Benihime' meaning 'Crimson Princess'; the 'yoru' in 'Yoruichi' means 'night'.

Chapter 4: Goodbye, Soul and Universe  
'Isshin' means 'Soul' or 'Spirit' and Masaki was described as 'the center of our universe' by Ichigo during the Grand Fisher incident.

Hope that clears things up a bit^^  
I'll add explanations for the chapters under every following one so you get a glimpse of my way of thinking XD

///


	5. White Fishes and Slayed Moon

///

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

///

I'm in a total writing spree o.O  
I should be studying right now!!  
Note the word 'should'  
Anyways, on with Chapter 5~

///

"_**You know, the mayor has said several times before that, while we can't change the past, we can learn from the past**_"  
Ron Huberman

///

**Go: **White Fishes and Slayed Moon

///

**--It wasn't like we were friends – we were more like sensei and apprentice--**

_330 years prior, Squad 13 Grounds_

"Aw, it's useless, I just can't hear that creepy guy's name." The orange-haired teenager pouted and threw his sealed sword across the meadow he was sitting on, crossing his arms over his chest.

The white-haired Captain some feet away sighed in a tired fashion. _Why am I doing this again?_

He blinked, another sigh. _Because he's Isshin's boy... typical me..._

"Ukitake-taichôooooo," the boy was wailing now, great. "What am I supposed to do? That guy always says his name but I can't understand him for shit!"

Said Captain looked at him with a sweat drop expression, a small, uneasy smile on his features. "Yare, yare, Ichigo-kun, maybe if you just tried to get over your impatient disposition? Or try to understand him as a person? There's a trigger for everyone, you just have to find yours."

The teen glared. "I'm not impatient."

The Captain sighed. "If you say so..."

_Impatient, irascible boy..._

"I'm neither impatient, nor irascible! And don't call me a boy, I'm not some 120 years-old, gramps!"

Ukitake stared at him blankly. "Stop doing that mind-reading of yours, that's creepy. And you're 170, not very old to me."

"Ukitake-taichôoooooo!"

The geriatric Shinigami sighed and sat down in front of the bad-tempered youth, taking out his own sword. "Sôgyo no Kotowari," he answered at the teen's questioning look. Ichigo frowned. "Truth of Pisces? What does it do?"

The Captain smiled. "When I release it it changes into two swords and absorbs an opponent's attack – so long as it's based on energy – with the left sword, the rope connecting the blades transfers the attack to the right sword and then fires it back at the owner. That happens so fast that it's nearly impossible to dodge."

The boy's eyes were almost sparkling. "Cool!"

"You wouldn't find it so cool if you met my Zanpakutô..."

By the look on the younger one's face he knew he wanted to meet his spirit.

_Why did I see that one coming?_

The katana glowed bluish-white for a second and Ichigo thought he heard children's laughter echo in his head. _What the hell? _The laughing slowly became louder and all the more creepier the longer it lasted until something heavy and cannon-ball-like hit his back, making him topple over. "What the fuck?!"

He barely managed to sit up and felt small arms circle his neck. _Eh? _His head darted left and right as he heard giggling to both sides of his face. "What the hell?" The heads of two identical, white-haired twins looked over his shoulders, glare-pouting at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Mind your language, Ichi-kun!" The other twin nodded rigorously. "Yeah, Kotowari is right, Ichi-kun! You shouldn't curse, that's not nice!"

Ichigo halted. _Kotowari? _His head turned around to the twin on his right shoulder. _Sôgyo?_

He jerked when he heard them mentally speaking to each other.

_What do you think, Sôgyo?_

_I don't know, Kotowari, his Reiatsu seems strange._

_I think he looks like a sissy..._

Ichigo scowled. "Oi, you two, who are you calling a sissy?"

His sudden outburst made them loosen their grip around his neck, falling on the ground. They blinked. "What... was that?" "You heard us?" "But that's-" "-impossible!" The orange-head glared. "So what if I can read minds, you brats! So what if my Reiatsu is strange! What's it to you two nerve-wracking kiddies!!"

Silence

Then...

"Jû-chaaaaan! He's meeeeeaaaaaan!"

And both twins had attached themselves on their wielder who had once again a sweat drop expression on his face. "Aa... I'm sure he didn't mean it like that... right? Ichigo-kun?" He looked at him pleadingly. The teen hurried in nodding his head. "Sure! Sorry for being so... mean to you! I'm just a little irked about my Zanpakutô, I'm sorry!"

The two kids blinked their teary eyes as they gazed at him wearily. "Really?"

He smiled at them. "Sure." _I wish I could strangle you two retards..._

The next he knew was them tackling him to the ground. Again. He growled lowly in his throat. _I'll never have kids..._

Tell that Rangiku 100 years later, _dad_.

///

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he let out a relieved sigh. "Gosh, you really are none to be envious of, those two are _creepy_."

Ukitake smiled. "I thought you'd say that."

The young, brash teen smiled with half-closed eyes at the ground and suddenly stood up, strode towards where he threw his sword and picked it up. Sighing he gripped it tightly in his hand and stared at it in his hand. "Okay, old guy, one last try. Tell me your effin' name or I'll throw you into the next river."

A moment of silence passed and a small smile crept onto his features. "Che... thought so...

"Zangetsu."

///

_310 years prior; Squad 13 Grounds_

Sweat dripped down his temple and he wiped it away with a resolute motion of his hand. He was _so_ close to reaching materialization and he wouldn't back down _now_. He was faintly aware of Ukitake's presence some feet away but ignored him as best as he could. The 4th seat of the second Division wanted to reach Bankai _so badly_ that if it would help we would kiss his best friend. No, not the female one. He'd _love_ to do _that_.

But he had to manage it on his own without any short-cuts available much to his dismay.

_Damn it..._

He had spent the last 4 years with getting his Zanpakutô to materialize – to no avail as of far. Great.

_Come on, I'm growing old here..._

"_As if I care whether you reach Bankai or not, Ichigo. I'm only a sword."_

The mock in his sword's words made his blood boil. That... that... fossil!

"_Oi, who are you calling a fossil?"_

_You, you senile, old bastard..._

"_You..."_

_Come on and materialize so I can beat the crap outta you, old man, or are you **scared**?_

That did it. The sword glowed eerily red and black, the light soon engulfing his body as well.

///

_300 years prior_

The old sôtaichô hit the ground with his sealed sword two consecutive times, clearing his throat. "Kurosaki Ichigo, enter."

The huge double doors of the meeting hall opened slowly revealing one Kurosaki Ichigo with his permanently-released Zanpakutô strapped to his back. Taking slow steps forward he entered the room and when he passed the white-haired Captain of the 13th Division he thought he saw a small smile graze the older man's lips.

Well, it was him aiding him in achieving Bankai, of course he'd be proud of him to some degree.

Coming to a halt in front of the oldest Captain in the room Ichigo bowed low before him, waiting.

"Three Captains have proposed you as the new Taichô for the 5th Division. Since there is no first officer for that Squad as of now that you could face in battle, you will have to demonstrate us that you are able to perform Bankai. Are you agreeing on those terms?"

Ichigo looked up. "Hai."

"You may begin."

Soon, gusts of Reiatsu were filling the room as another noble Bankai was released to the highest officers of the Gotei.

///

Ukitake Jûshirô and his best friend Kyôraku Shunsui sat at his living room table the day after the welcome party for their old friend's son Kurosaki Ichigo, chaos and disarray all around them. A sudden moan coming from the staircase made them turn around as said orange-haired Taichô entered the room. "Mornin'," he mumbled and sat down next to them, thanking the white-haired man as he handed him a cup of water. "Gosh, I'll never drink again."

"So bad?" The pink-wearing Captain to his right grinned.

"No, but next time it could happen I land in bed with someone I don't know."

Kyôraku spat his drink out – in the face of Ukitake who looked like he would strangle his best friend any minute. "What! With whom?"

Ichigo blushed and mumbled some incoherent syllables. "What?" He sighed and blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Yoruichi..."

Ukitake and Kyôraku both fell over, laughing out loud. The young man's face took on the shade of a ripe strawberry. "Shut up..."

///

_110 years prior_

A light spring breeze blew through the vast landscape that were the Squad 13 grounds, cherry blossoms and grass bending with the light wind creating soft, crinkly sounds. On the wooden porch surrounding the huge building in the ground's middle sat two men, each having a cup of tea in front of them.

"How did it go?"

Ichigo took a sip of his beverage and smirked. "Go figure."

Ukitake's face was lit up by a huge smile. "You did it?"

"Yup, I guess he'll come by tomorrow and agree to becoming your lieutenant after he'll beat himself up the whole night for letting me convince him, he's strange like that."

Ukitake's smile brightened. "Thanks."

The orange-head shrugged him off. "No problem."

///

**--I know Byakuya recognized him, and I'm well aware he did the first time he faced him in the world of the living – I just don't know why he so desperately tries to avoid the undeniable truth--**

_During Ichigo's rescue attempt at the Senzaikyu_

"You got that? Huh? I'm the rescuer here, you just SHUT UP!"

"What... what d'you say? Who do you think you are, ordering me around like that? A rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescuee!"

"Yeah? And what kind of rescuee complains about the rescue?! Why don't you just go over there, tremble in fear and scream 'Save me! Save me' like you're supposed to!"

"Grr, I don't need to be saved! And I do NOT tremble!!"

As the two were screaming their lungs out at each other, Ukitake and Byakuya stood there, watching.

_What the hell? He looks like him..._

"W-who... is that?"

"Not the man you think. He's just... a ryoka."

My head jerked towards him. _Not who I think he is? He isn't referring to Ichigo, is he? Then again... didn't Kuchiki call him that?_

"Impossible..."

"Oi, you really are laid back, aren't you? Just standing there whilst I talk to Rukia and not attacking me. Are you so full of yourself?"

The white-haired Captain noticed how Byakuya's right hand twitched slightly as the ryoka addressed him. _Either he's agitated... or didn't believe what he said just now himself..._

"You are the one too full of himself."

"Is that so?"

"Yes... because you think I'd need an advantage to get rid of some low life like you."

"Psh."

The older Captain saw the head of the Kuchiki clan hesitate the slightest before he drew his sword, shunpoing off towards the orange-headed ryoka.

_Is it really him?_

**--Maybe he missed him in his own way... and just wants the pain to never resurface again--**

///

Yes, Ichigo was able to read the minds of people, but only their immediate thoughts and only when he was focusing on them and what they thought, it's not like he could read their innermost secrets.  
Also, yes, Ichigo was a spoiled brat at times when he was in his teens, deal with it XD

I copied the bicker between Ichigo and Rukia from the English dub (but I gotta say, my auditory understanding is pretty bad, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm not a native, bear with me here...) but after that I got lazy and wrote my own dialogue XD

Anyways, I don't like this chapter (save for Ichigo's spoiled being at the beginning) so I hope the next Chapters will be better XD

///

Chapter title time~

Chapter 5: White Fishes and Slayed Moon  
Ukitake and the twins have white hair, his sword has something to do with fishes. 'Zangetsu' means – loosely translated – 'slaying the moon' so for me it made sense. Bleh.

///

R&R, please?

///


	6. Convincing the Ocean Requiem

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

-o-

Well, then, on with Chapter 6, I guess :3

-o-

"_**Seeing death as the end of life is like seeing the horizon as the end of the ocean**_"  
David Searls

-o-

**Roku: **Convincing the Ocean – Requiem

-o-

**--Blood is thicker than Water – even in Death--**

_110 years prior_

"For the last time, Ichigo, _no_. That's my last word!" With that his cousin had slammed his room's door shut in his face.

Ichigo remained standing in front of the offending piece of wood, arms crossed over his chest and right foot patting impatiently as he tried to stare the door down.

Good luck with that.

He sighed. _In 5 seconds he'll let me in..._

5

4

3

2

1

As if on cue the wooden door slid open. _I'm __**so**__ good..._

Wow, ego much?

Kaien was currently seated on his small, cramped bed, his back facing his cousin-looking-like-his-twin-having-been-in-a-fight-with-a-bottle-of-bleach, arms crossed like Ichigo's had been moments ago. He looked around. "Gosh, totally forgot how cramped these rooms are. Good grief, my fucking closet is bigger than this... _box_."

"If you don't like my room go away."

"You _do_ realize the Lieutenant's chambers are 10 times the size of this coop?"

"So _WHAT_?!"

Ichigo sighed as he sat down next to Kaien (and that took about all the space the bed had) and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Oi, why are you declining this position so vehemently? It's not like you because you're like me and that means you get off on power. What's it?"

The black-haired man didn't answer and the strawberry sighed again as realization dawned on him and he fell back on the mattress. "It's about a _woman_? Seriously?"

All the skin he could see was his cousin's ear which was as red as Ichigo's name after his accusation. "Ha! I _knew_ it! Nothing escapes the almighty me!"

Can anyone say 'like father, like son'?

Kaien grunted. Translation: if your ego gets any bigger you might suffocate.

Ichigo smiled. "Aw, don't come me this way, Kai-chan, the strawberry is hurt." It was the _only_ time he let it slide to be called a fruit, only when he wanted to get his cousin's mood up. Every other time he'd strangle the person insulting him.

But the orange-head quickly got serious again. "So, care to explain how a woman could hinder your promotion?"

"... Because if I'd be her superior this would only harm both of us."

The strawberry frowned. "Kaien, that is bullshit, who told you that rubbish?"

"None of your business."

"Well, whoever told you this isn't really important, just the fact that there is no problem with you being together with someone of lower rank than you, gosh, half of the seated officers has a girlfriend slash boyfriend of lower seat or even unseated, it's no biggie."

"Still..."

"Don't come me with that shit, you're going to accept Ukitake's offer, that's an order, got that?"

He heard his cousin sigh. "Okay..."

-o-

_380 years prior_

His aunt had her hands planted firmly on his two small shoulders as he only looked ahead of him with empty eyes. "You see? This is your room. Sorry but you'll have to share it with Kaien over here but he's only 60, he won't get in your way too much. Okay?" Her only response was a nod as the boy entered the room and plopped down on the comfy mattress.

She sighed. "Goodnight, Ichigo."

The next day at breakfast Ichigo wouldn't talk as well, just stare on blankly. Little Kaien thought his cousin was sick and got worried.

So, after finishing breakfast he walked over to Ichigo who sat underneath a tree in their garden. "Oi." As no response came a tiny frown appeared on the little boys features. Squatting down in front of the older boy he knocked on his cousin's forehead, trying to annoy him but the orange-head still wouldn't budge. "OI!! Don't ignore me!!"

It was then he noticed small, wet circles on his cousin's clothes. Upon examining the others face he saw wet trails of tears pool from his amber eyes, now no longer empty but filled with so much emotions that they seemed to burst any moment. Kaien's eyes widened. "What the..."

"'Kâ-chan... Otôsan..." It were the first words he ever heard his cousin say and they sounded so full of sorrow that it sounded as if Ichigo would suffocate on them. The younger boy tried to coax him into continuing speaking, even if it was only to himself. "What's with them, Ichigo?"

The strawberry only shook his head as he bid his lower lip, more tears spilling down his cheeks. "She said she'd come back... and Otôsan promised to never leave me... they lied...! I'm all alone..."

The little boy's eyes saddened as he leaned forward, wrapping his tiny arms around the crying boy. "You're not alone, baka! You have me, you have my mommy and my daddy! And the two drooling siblings of mine! And don't you have friends? I'm sure they are sad that you're not talking to them! Stop mopping around, you baka!"

Ichigo's eyes seemed a little more alive after that.

-o-

_360 years prior_

"Mommy! Daddy!!" The black-haired boy was crying heavily, his older cousin was only barely able to hold him back as they brought the corpses of his aunt and uncle into the room, he himself having difficulties to keep from breaking down. These people had given him a home for the past 20 years, after all. They were _family_.

Seeing them bloody and torn up, glassy eyes and pale made him want to throw up.

**--Only Blood will one Day vanish, Water stays--**

_It's not fair..._

**--Vanish like the Sand falls in the Hourglass--**

The two youngest Shiba siblings were tugging at the hem of his hakama, looking at him questioningly. He scooted down, embracing all three in a tight hug, burying his face in the hair of his look-alike as he, too, let tears run down his cheeks.

-o-

_350 years prior_

"Koganehiko-sensei, Shiroganehiko-sensei, please look after the three hellions whilst I'm at the Academy, okay?"

The two nearly-identical twins bowed in front of him as he smiled sadly. "I'll miss you guys."

Both giants broke out into tears as they caught Ichigo in a bone-crushing hug. "Don't leave, Ichigo-sama!!!!!"

His expression became annoyed as he wriggled out of their iron-grip. "I'll only be gone for 6 meekly years. I'll come back and look after my cousins until Kaien is old enough to run the household by himself. Gosh, you're acting like PMSing girls!!"

As they continued to wail one Shiba Kaien exited the house, looking curious about the commotion. Ichigo started to panic. "Oi, you two, let me go, I have to split before Kaien see's me! OI!!"

"Aniki? Where are you planning to go?"

The orange-head stiffened as he slowly turned his head towards his little cousin. "Um... you see... Kisuke, Yoruichi and I... are going to attend the Shinigami Academy... and that means I have... to... leave you for a while..."

"WHAT!!! You _can't_!!!" The younger boy looked terrified and panicked. Sighing, Ichigo kicked the twins in their guts and scooted down to Kaien's height. "Listen, as long as I'm gone, you are the boss here, understood? The two crybabies over there are just... you know. And in 6 years I'll come back. Then I'll have a job and can take care of you guys properly. How sounds that?"

The black-haired boy sniffed – _That bad...?_ – "Promise?" Ichigo smiled. "Promise."

-o-

_109 years prior_

The two cousins sat at the bar, each having their respective cups of sake grasped in their hands as the younger of them spit out his beverage. "You want me to WHAT!"

Ichigo seemed unfazed as he ordered the bartender to refill his drink. "I want you to propose to Miyako, are you going deaf?"

"B-but... we only started dating about 6 years ago..."

The orange-head raised an eyebrow. "So what? I can see how mushy you get when being around her, it's creepy to see my face like this."

"B-but!"

"No 'but's! You go propose to her tomorrow first thing in the morning or I'll tell Kûkaku to castrate you."

Kaien blanched. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Damn..."

-o-

_Present Time_

The black-haired woman's slim finger had a light grip on the long cigarette, smoke emitting from its burning tip and escaping her full lips as she had a forlorn look on her face, her chin resting in the palm of her right hand. In front of her was a shrine with the picture of her late older brother on the left side, a picture of her cousin to the right, both faces looked nearly the same, with only minor differences noticeable.

"It's been a little over a hundred years now, right, Itoko?" She scoffed. "And there I thought you were a pain back then... your new self is even more annoying. Che..."

Kûkaku's face got dreamy as she took another drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out through her nostrils. "Can't even stay focused, ignorant bastard..."

She let out a humorless chuckle as she closed her eyes. "Wonder how he's doing..."

"Talking to yourself again, Nee-san?"

Without turning towards him the raven-haired woman threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face causing him to drop the plate with the tea cup he was bringing her. Ganju gulped as she slowly turned her head towards him. "HOW DARE YU DROP MY TEA!!!!!!! UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!!!"

BAMM!

He was looking dazed in front of him as smoke came up from the back of his head, him laying on the floor with stars dancing around his head. When his sight finally cleared he could see his sister sit back down in front of the shrine, staring at the two pictures on it. His face got serious. "Why don't you go tell Ichigo about it?"

"Do you think he'd believe me?" Her tone was defeated and tired, something he didn't knew of his energetic (and violent) sister.

Ganju snorted. "He better believe you. You'd probably strangle him if he didn't."

BAMM!

"Itai..." The younger brother held his head. _How did she manage that without sitting up?_

"He has two sisters..."

The youngest Shiba looked up again, his face curious. "Really? So now we have three cousins?"

"Yeah..."

He grinned. "Well, at least we aren't the last Shibas anymore."

Kûkaku didn't smile back, only continued staring at the pictures in front of her. With a tired sigh Ganju exited the room, not bothering to clean up.

"Oi, Itoko... if you die on us again, I'll gonna find your next reincarnation and rip of their head...!" A small smile finally made its way on her features. _I wonder... if it was fate that brought him to me..._

Back inside his own room, Shiba Ganju looked at the ceiling as he had his head lying on his crossed arms. _I wonder... what fate has in store for him..._

-o-

'aniki' means as much as 'big brother'

'itoko' means 'cousin'

-o-

Okay, is it just me or are the chapters getting shorter? Anyways, the next will probably be even shorter, it's just a filler (and, after all, it should fit the featured persons height, right? -hinthint-)

Chapter title meaning~

Chapter 6: Convincing the Ocean – Requiem  
'Kaien' means something along the lines of 'ocean' and since Ichigo did some convincing in here... you get the picture. And seeing Kaien is, well... _dead_ I put 'requiem' at the end xD … I'm too simple-minded DX

Anyways, R&R folks!

-o-


	7. Thoughts of the Unconcerned

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

**-o-**

Okay, officially, school only exists to torture people – not that we didn't know already -.-  
This time there will be no Flashback because the featured person wasn't present for the past happenings, please enjoy~

**-o-**

"_**My eyes are an ocean in which dreams are reflected**_"  
Unknown

**-o-**

**Nana: **Thoughts of the Unconcerned

**-o-**

**--The Unconcerned are Blessed yet Cursed at the same Time--**

The day after the Ryoka were send back I noticed how the... well, _older_ members of the Gotei changed. I may not have been under them for that long a time but I am an observant person... and nosy, I have to admit.

Anyways, that day it just so happened that I had to travel through half the freaking Seireitei (don't complain about my language or you'll become a walking icicle, no joke) and came to witness the changes in each and every one of them.

First I visited Hinamori in the 4th Division, as it became sort of a habit of mine, and couldn't help but wonder since when Unohana's smile became... well, sad. Because, since day one she always smiled even more pleasantly than Aizen (curse him) and to see her smile _sadly_ was like having Ichimaru cease his insane grinning ( _creeeeepy _thought).

It just seemed _wrong_.

Then again, her reaction at the Sokyôku hill wasn't really... _right_ either, so to say.

_Flashback (Chapter 179, Page 6)_

As the black-haired woman slid down the huge manta's left wing and began walking she asked her 3rd seat walking behind her. "Does anyone still require help?"

"Yes! Kuchiki-taichô and that Ryoka boy!"

The woman turned to look to where the orange sphere was cast upon the still form of one Kurosaki Ichigo, her eyes widened, her usually composed facade crumbling like a burst mirror. Quickly averting her face and putting her usual expression back onto her facial features she replied with a stone-like tone. "It looks like the Ryoka don't need any help."

_Flashback End_

Matsumoto told me about that, since I still hadn't recovered from my encounter with Aizen in the Seijôtôkyorin**, **and I just don't know how to look at that. Why was she loosing her composure like that just by looking at the Ryoka? And I'm not even sure to whom of them she reacted that way... argh, it's frustrating to not know that!

…

I begin to sound like Kurotsuchi... urgh...

**--Forever trapped in the False Sanctuary that is called Ignorance--**

Speaking of which, he was acting even more creepy than usually, and that alone means something in my books.

**-o-**

I was also passing the 13th Division, seeing Ukitake and Kyôraku watch the sunset with each a cup of Sake (is Ukitake even allowed to drink alcohol?) in their hands, toasting towards the skies. The soft evening breeze carried their voices towards me, making me all the more curious... and confused.

"In memory of our not-so-late-anymore friend who's back to being a blushing, hormonal teen!"

The white-haired man laughed lightly at his brunette companion. "Seriously, now, Shunsui, that was unnecessary! If he'd be here and knew everything, you'd be chased by waves of red and black, a cursing teen on your heels."

The pink-wearing man shrugged him off. "So what? Not to mention he'd be more occupied with Yoruichi and Urahara, the latter wailing like a little child, those two wouldn't let him have his peace for at least another century! Or Kuchiki! Ha, for what he put him through the stiff bastard would get a good ass-kicking all over again from his sensei's nakama!"

The sick man nodded. "You're probably right, Shunsui..."

"See? Never doubt my wise words!"

Ukitake chuckled nervously. "Sure..."

_Who the hell are they talking about?_

I really didn't have a clue until later that day I was to be told the whole ordeal – by none other than the person making me become a Shinigami.

When I arrived at my Division that evening and entered my office I was very nearly ready to kill Matsumoto... or at least freeze her for the night. Like always she hadn't done any of her work, typical.

Stomping towards her quarters I was about ready to rip open her door when I heard her sobbing from behind the door. Quietly and carefully opening the thin piece of wood and peeking inside I could see her sitting on the floor next to her bed, her upper body was propped up on the mattress, a photo in her right hand as her left arm acted as leverage for her tear-stained face.

I couldn't make out the person on the picture – for that it was too dark in the room – but I had seen it's back many times before. From what she told me it showed her adoptive father who died a long time ago, but she never let me look at it (aggravating woman!) regardless how many times I asked her.

**--Not able to see the Truths hidden by the far Horizon--**

"What do you want, Taichô?"

I slowly entered the room, closing the door behind me as I switched on the light, sitting down next to her. "I heard you sobbing." Looking past her at the photo I felt my breath hitch in my throat. _What the?_

"Um... Matsumoto... that man in the picture..."

She smiled sadly, not once averting her attention from the photo in her hand. "You recognize him, don't you?"

I actually did. His hair might have been a bit longer, falling into his eyes more, covering most of his ears and part of the base of his neck, eyes darker as if they saw too much sorrow in life and death, features less scowling but more serious, face devoid the now teenage note. Hair the same furious orange, eyes the same deep amber they hold now. "How...?"

"You know... 101 years ago many residents of Rukongai disappeared without a trace – save for their clothes – and the 9th Division was sent to investigate. When they didn't return a group of Taichô and Fukutaichô, as well as the two commanding officers of the Kidô Corps, were sent to check on them, my father was one of them. They went the night of September 29, my Birthday. I told him to stay... but... but he said it'd be alright and that he'd be back by sunrise... belatedly celebrating my Birthday. H-he never came back... The next day Urahara Kisuke, a childhood friend of my dad's, and the Kidô Corps Captain were accused of experimenting on the others, my dad under them, I was told that, anyways. Shihôin Yoruichi helped them escape with the victims of the 'experiment'.

"Back then at the execution was the first time I saw him again... well, not _him_ but his reincarnated soul, anyways... I-I talked to him some days ago... it nearly broke my heart that he didn't remember me..."

Without a conscious thought my right hand had come up and was now resting on her shoulder, trying to give her some comfort.

It didn't work.

**-o-**

When we came to the world of the Living and all met at Kurosaki's house I couldn't help but wonder _exactly what relationship my nutcase of a lieutenant had with her effin' father._ Was she seriously hitting on her _dad_ right there?! Or was she trying to use his new-found teenage hormones to her advantage...? I will probably never know... and seriously want to stay in the dark regarding it... sick woman...

…

To be expected by the daughter of the madman demolishing half the Seireitei in one go... I seriously shouldn't wonder about it anymore...

…

I still had to suppress a shudder when he took a glance through his fingers... I was about to shout at him he was checking out his daughter... Matsumoto probably rubbed off on me... BUT IT WAS SICK TO WITNESS NONETHELESS!!!

**-o-**

I still held the opinion that we should have told him beforehand, it'd made the fight against Aizen easier, perhaps. Someone of his strength with his lost knowledge would have meant a huge advantage for our side, but the Sôtaichô would pay my arguments no heed, saying it would 'put the boy's health at risk'. In what way, if I may ask? What would seriously put his well-being in danger if we told him, made him remember?

I seriously didn't get it...

Until now, that I see him struggling to keep himself alive at the sudden impact of his past being.

**--Drowning in the Blissful Darkness of being an 'Untouched by the Happenings'--**

**-o-**

Wow, my prediction was actually true, this Chapter IS darn short... and matches Hitsugaya's height xD Anyways, I hope the chapters are getting longer after this little Filler... maybe not the 9th Chapter but certainly the 8th and 10 plus xD You can be thrilled cuz in Chapter 10 Aizen's POV will be shown xD

**-o-**

Chapter Title Time~

Chapter 7: Thought of the Unconcerned  
I wanted to add the thought of one who didn't have anything to do with the happenings all those years ago and found Hitsugaya to be fitting this purpose. Now, seeing this is going to be IchiRuki, some of you might wonder why I'm not using Rukia for it, which brings me to the Preview for the next Chapter xD

Preview Chapter 8~

Kuchiki Chronicles  
Featuring Byakuya, Hisana and Rukia xD Yes, even Rukia met Ichigo before, but... well... just say you'd be good to re-watch Fade to Black before the next Chapter comes out xD A little hint for my faithful readers xD

**-o-**


	8. Kuchiki Chronicles

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

**-o-**

So... I hope ya guys and gals re-watched Fade to Black otherwise... well, it doesn't really matter, I just wanted you to have it fresh in mind for what happens later in this Chapter xD

On with it~

**-o-**

"_**Fate is nothing but the deeds committed in a prior state of existence**_"  
Ralph Waldo Emerson

**-o-**

**Hachi: **Kuchiki Chronicles

**-o-**

**--That man was terrible – he always knew how to push which button to make me snap--**

_110 years ago_

"I'm not a _kozo_, you thick-headed oaf!!"

Said 'oaf' only smiled as he had his hand on the boy's forehead, preventing him from hitting him with his little fists as the black-haired teen glared at him like an angry bull, red face and everything. "You're a little kid, so I call you _kozo_, that's the whole deal, Byakuya-_bo_."

A vein popped at the boy's temple as his glare intensified. "Yooouuu..."

The orange-head smirked. "Yes, me, still not able to remember my name, are you? Okay, then, I'll repeat it for you, just because I'm nice like that. It's Kurosaki Ichigo, _kozo_."

How he _loved_ to aggravate that little kid of Ginrei's, it was a hell lot of fun to see the 'stoic' heir to the head of the clan swear like a pub of drunks.

Kinda like him at that age, not that he'd admit that out loud ever.

"Oi, did your shunpo improve any, Byakuya-_bo_?" A new, this time female, voice sounded from the wall surrounding the mansion. The bickering pair turned their heads to be met with one Shihôin Yoruichi, smirking like the cat she was.

Before said teen could reply, Ichigo had pushed him over, turning around with a smile on his face as he walked towards his friend. "Hey, long time not seen, Yoruichi!"

She returned his smile as she jumped off the wall, pacing forward to meet him mid-way. "Yeah, been to long, that mission was boring without you."

He shrugged in an apologetic way. "Sorry, but I can't go on long missions with Ran-chan at home. She's getting pissy when I stay away for too long."

The werecat bellowed in laughter at that. "Instead of a bossy wife you have a bossy daughter! That's rich!!"

The orange-head hit her over the head with his right fist as he had a vein pulse on his temple, eyes closed and the corner of his mouth twitch unnerved. "Shut up..."

Yup, a completely normal day...

**--Even in this lifetime he hasn't lost that nasty attitude--**

_Present Time_

Kuchiki Byakuya sat at the porch facing the huge garden of his mansion, an _aijieke _in his hands as a soft melody filled the light autumn air with each pull on the strings.

"What are you doing, Nii-sama?" He didn't turn around nor ceased his playing as he looked at the night sky above. "I didn't knew you could play something like this."

"An old friend of mine taught me. He was it who introduced me to your sister, you know?" Looking down at the wooden instrument in his hands he fought a soft smile from appearing on his usually emotionless features. "I didn't really see him as a friend, but I guess he was, in some sort of way. I asked him to teach me after I found out she liked its sound."

"How come he could play?"

"He said he could play everything as long as it got strings to it, and I guess it was true."

_Why is he using past tense?_

As if reading her thoughts he continued with a cold voice. "He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to feel apologetic about something you did not have a part in. He's dead and that's it."

Something about how he said it made it seem as if that person _was not dead_ but why would her brother lie about something like that? It confused her but she didn't dare pry more and instead bid him good night and left.

The clan head looked at the sky once again, the melody changing to something nostalgic and calm as he remembered that day he was introduced to his late wife.

**--And it's pissing me off--**

_110 years ago_

"I don't want to!"

The orange-head paid him no heed as he continued to drag him through the Rukongai, ignoring the weird stares they got. "I don't want to date some low-life!"

Out of a sudden, the moody Taichô stopped, slowly turning his head with a mad glint in his ocher orbs. "What did you just say?"

The teen scowled at the adult. "I said I don't want to date some Rukongai-low-life, something against that?"

The older man's grip on his wrist tightened, beginning to hurt. "My daughter is from Rukon, are you saying she's a low-life?" His usual deep, teasing voice had become a dark tone of barely controlled anger, seeping through every fiber of Byakuya's being causing him to shudder.

"N-no, of course not. I apologize for my rudeness."

The older man glared coldly at him, his facial expression devoid any emotion save for the pure anger shining in his amber eyes making the noble teen feel like the lowest shit. "You better be sorry, Byakuya. A title is not making a person's worth, it's their heart. Think about that the next time you idiotically judge a human by their origin." With that he turned around and continued to drag the stupefied kid through the dirty streets, his usual big mouth quieted by the verbal beating he just received.

**-o-**

_Note to self: Fall to my knees and kiss his feet for introducing me to her..._

That girl was _gorgeous_. Pale skin glowing in the sunlight, and probably more so under the rays of the moon, black hair falling down to her shoulders and into her face contrasting beautifully against her skin. And her eyes... bright orbs of violet and blue, mixing together in a whirlpool of colors.

He nearly got a heart attack right there.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Ichigo smirking like the bastard he was but he didn't care! She was beautiful!!

He was snapped out of his reverie as the girl walked towards him, a skeptic look on her face. After eying him from head to toe she turned towards Ichigo, suddenly adoration shining in her eyes, clearly meant for the orange-head. "Ichigo-sama, he looks like a wimp, I don't want to talk to him."

Wait a second there, wimp? What the hell?

Before the Captain could reply Byakuya had stomped in front of her, glaring at her uncaring face. "Who are you calling a wimp, chibi? In case you don't know, I'm going to be a Captain someday!"

She only crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Only because you're some stupid noble, Ichigo-sama had to work hard for it!!" Ichigo sweat dropped. _It wasn't planned to go this way... and I didn't really work __**that**__ hard for it..._

The two teens were now glaring daggers at each other, sudden smiles creeping on their faces as Byakuya held out his hand to her. "The name's Byakuya."

She smirked back as she took his hand. "Hisana."

_Present Time_

_I can't believe how hot-blooded the two of us were back then and how collected we became later on..._

The Kuchiki finally allowed a smile to grace his features as he pulled the final tunes of the melody he was playing. _I should make it up to him some time soon... especially after all I put him through..._

**-o-**

**--'Memories aren't everything', he said. Why, then, do they seem to possess such a huge part of our hearts?--**

"Yare, yare, why is he always dragging me along when he has to visit his gal, damn it? I guess Hisana was right, he's a wimp." Ichigo scratched his head as he let out an annoyed snarl, walking down the path heading towards the top of a hill in midst one of the high-numbered Districts of Rukongai.

A sudden spike of Reiatsu alerted him to the top of the hill from where he was able to faintly hear screams of fear. "Damn it." With that he shunpoed off. When he arrived he could only witness two kids dissolve into thin air, a Hollow's scream echoing throughout the place.

"..."

Noticing a teenage-looking girl some feet away he hurried towards her, noting at the back of his mind how look-alike she was of Hisana but shrugging it off as a coincidence. "O... omae-tachi..."

Ichigo slowly and carefully collected her in his arms, whispering. "They're gone... wariina."

She sacked together in his grasp as she lost consciousness.

**-o-**

Midway down the hill she began moaning and slowly opened her eyes, looking at him through fuzzy sight, her head feeling oddly weightless and dizzy, memories coming and leaving again in random intervals. "W-who...?"

"The name's Kurosaki Ichigo. Yours?"

She paused, noting how he didn't want to look at her, his eyes darting everywhere but her. "Rukia." Her voice was hoarse and she felt like vomiting. He didn't seem to mind.

"Those two kids... did you know them well?"

She nodded, knowing he could feel it since her whole left side was pressed against him, making her feel a bit flustered. "Sorry."

She nodded again as she forced tears back, not noticing his own state.

_Gosh, am I becoming a pedophile? Why the hell do I find her so... just so!! She looks like Hisana, for heaven's sake!! ARGH!! She's still a kid!!!! Not to mention she just had to witness her friends... siblings? Whatever! Get killed! I'm sick!!!!_

They followed their thoughts during the walk, only speaking when Rukia gave him directions.

**-o-**

**--And when they leave, it's empty darkness they leave behind--**

Rukia was surprised to find herself in the small house she lived in. Albeit her memories being a fuzzy jumble of images she knew she didn't go home the day before. Come to think of it, the only thing she remembered of yesterday was that strange, orange-haired man... what was his name? When she tried to remember her head began to hurt so she quickly dropped the topic.

As her gaze fell towards the ground next to her she noticed a small, neatly folded piece of paper. Rukia frowned and unfolded the note, a photo falling into her lap. Picking it up she saw the man from the day before, only younger. He walked down a long, wooden hallway wearing blue hakama and a white gi, a bag in his right hand and flung over his shoulder, his other hand in his hakama's pocket. His face was smiling, eyes closed as he looked over his left shoulder at a sand-blond teen and a tanned girl.

She could feel herself blush but quickly shook her head. How old was that piece of junk anyways? He was still a teen in here!

_A handsome one at that..._

She growled aggravated as she looked at the note, her posture sacking as she saw the stupid kiddy riddle on it. "The hell," she muttered as she scanned the paper, noting the cockroach and the water melon in the left corner. She paused. _Cockroach? Watermelon? Maybe a beetle? Oh... sô ka..._

_Sorry I didn't wait for you to wake up, but my daughter would've killed me if I came home late (again) so I had to get going.  
Anyways, if you ever come by Seireitei (Shinigami or not) just ask for me. In case you don't remember my name, here's a photo of me. Yeah, I know, it's old, don't push it in, I know I'm old (chibi)._

_Anyways, good luck._

Her left eye was twitching by the time she reached the end of the note. The nerve of him!

"Oh... there's a PS..."

_PS: Remember to tie your Yukata better next time. When I laid you down on your futon it opened and I could see your non-existent curves. A lady shouldn't show her body for the world to see, y'know... chibi (couldn't help it ;3)_

"Bastard..."

**-o-**

Despite what people accused of me later on, I didn't give Ichigo my powers because he looked like Kaien. I did it solely because he looked like my savior from that day (I'm still carrying that photo around, I'm sick). Up until now I can't remember his name, and it doesn't really matter.

If Ichigo is that same man, I don't care, it only makes me more grateful than I am already.

Because just like that man from back then, did he save me without asking for something in return.

And seeing him now, being torn apart by a past his soul long since forgot, I desperately wish to finally repay my debt... I now know runs much deeper than that one, fateful night a year ago.

**-o-**

'aijieke' is a Chinese musical instrument from Xinjiang and looks a little like a lute with 4 strings

'omae-tachi' means 'guys'

'wariina' – forgive me/I'm sorry

**-o-**

Well... yes, Byakuya picked the 'kozo' thing up from Ichigo... and Rukia her riddles from him as well...  
And if the end was kinda confusing... well... Rukia had the feeling that Ichigo and her 'savior' were the same person but it only got confirmed in the present time which will be properly explained in the 10th Chapter, don't worry.  
She didn't remember because of the memory-reaping Hollow from FTB, cue you being better off re-watching the movie xD  
I emphasized that Kaien-Ichi thing in here cuz Aizen demolished the IchiRukiness in the recent Chapters.. bastard DX

**-o-**


	9. Sake Disasters

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

**-o-**

Well, this Chapter will be pretty short yet again, only featuring one flashback and one moment in Present Time, hope y'all forgive me (probably seeing next Chapter Aizen will finally get his input xD)

**-o-**

"_**Love is like the ocean waves, it either has its high or low times, and when it's high, it just drowns you altogether**_"  
Unknown

**-o-**

**Kyû: **Sake Disasters

**-o-**

**--If something is a Disaster or not is wholly up to you and you only--**

_300 Years Prior, Squad 8_

"K-Kyôraku-taichô! I don't think it'd be the best idea to get drunk on my first day in duty!"

"Bullshit! It's the **best** thing to do! And quit that crap with calling me 'taichô', we're equals, for heaven's sake!"

And without further ado Kyôraku Shunsui had forced a whole sake bottle down poor Ichigo's throat.

And thus the party began.

**--Most Times, though, they are--**

"O-oi, Ki-chan~" Said man turned around only to have a very drunk, very flustered and very tipsy Kurosaki Ichigo up in his face. Urahara reeled back. "Uh, yeah?"

The drunk slung his arms around his best friend's shoulders, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I hope ya have enough honey at your place cuz I'll win that bet of ours -hick- tonight!" Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "Eeeeeh?" Ichigo nodded rigorously. "Yep!"

The blond crossed his arms over his chest. "And how, if I may ask?"

Ichigo's grin grew sly. "I'll get her drunk, that's how~"

The scientist's eyes grew wide. "What!"

The orange-head chuckled as he slapped his friend's back with the palm of his hand good-naturally. "Yeah, but don't worry, just cuz you're the last of us to lose his virginity doesn't make you a loser!" He paused, eyebrows scrunching up as if in deep thought as his right index finger came up to his slightly pouting lips. "Then again..." Smiling widely he slapped his friend's back again. "I was wrong, it makes you a loser, te-he~!"

Urahara looked after his friend, dumbfounded. "Wow... and here I thought I couldn't hold my liquor..."

"Aw, it's not because he's got some sort of intolerance but because I forced him to drink 10 bottles of sake~" Came the voice of one Kyôraku Shunsui from behind, his right arm lazily draped over the younger's shoulders. Eying the youngster eerily he got a grip on his robes and dragged him away. "You're too sober, kiddo."

_In some room on the 1st floor_

Two shadows came in through the slightly open door, lips pressed firmly together as they fell onto the bed in one corner of the room, a mess of limbs and clothes as they hurried to get the other out of the annoying fabric as soon as possible.

This was going to be one _hell_ of a long night.

**-o-**

_The next morning..._

"Oi, Kisuke! Paytime!"

And a grumpy Urahara Kisuke reluctantly went inside his room to cover himself in honey and feathers because his best friends had drunken sex the night before – making him the loser of the bet.

_Karma hates my guts..._

**-o-**

_Present Time..._

The pink-wearing male was lying on his back, a cup of sake in his right hand as he stared at the violet and orange sky above. "Yare, yare..." The sudden presence of Reiatsu appearing behind him made him lean his head back some more, seeing the orange-haired Ryoka. _When one thinks about the devil..._

"Oh, um, sorry, I didn't know someone had that same nasty habit as I, with that star gazing and all..."

The brunette smiled as he sat up waving the teen to sit down next to him. Hesitantly, Ichigo squats down next to the older man but declines the sake when offered. Shunsui pouted. "You living people with your stupid rules. Underage, psh..."

Ichigo grinned. "It's not because I'm underage but because I want my liver to keep from rotting from the alcohol."

Shunsui snorted. "Nonsense." He got a round of laughter from the citrus-head as reply. "Nonsense or not, my answer stays no, sorry, Kyôraku-san."

The brunette sighed. "No one wants to drink with poor old me..."

The Shinigami-daikô let out a low breath. "Alright, before you go crying on me... one cup won't kill me..."

**--Then again... Disasters make Life exciting, don't they?--**

As expected, it didn't stay with just one cup.

Actually, it were 15. And he's a teen. Not the best mix.

"Seriously... what's up with you Shinigami, anyways?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow as Ichigo ranted on. "I-I mean... Rangiku-san for example! She was acting _so_ weird when I talked to her earlier, like I was some kind of zombie! And Byakuya always looks at me like he didn't know whether to castrate me or not! It's frustrating!"

_So he noticed?_

"Even that old geezer looked at me strangely!"

Shunsui was fighting with a chuckle. _Well, he probably remembered all the headaches you used to give him._

"And that ninja gal with the stupid hair glared at me as if I was a rapist!"

The brunette sweat dropped. _You __**did**__ sleep with her idol... not that you know it..._

All in all, it was an evening full of rantings and memories. Isn't that nice? Not.

**-o-**

This is the most stupid Chapter ever. Sorry for this... I had planned it out funnier but it didn't turn out as I wanted it to... my only hope is that I manage the Aizen Chapter better Dx


	10. Deceiving a Dark Saint

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

**-o-**

Okay, so hopefully this Chapter will turn out how I intend it to or otherwise I'll get nuts, seriously folks! Grrr...

**-o-**

"_**The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness**_"  
Victor Hugo

**-o-**

**Jû:** Deceiving a Dark Saint

**-o-**

**--The First Expression is what decides Everything, and it was my Luck he fell for my Act the Moment ours Gazes met--**

_279 Years Prior_

Kurosaki Ichigo sat at his desk in his office signing (useless, in his opinion) paperwork as a timid knock sounded from his door. After a bored "Come in" were the shoji doors slid open, revealing a skinny, brunette boy/man with thick, framed glasses holding a stack of paperwork. The orange-head looked up. "Are these your transfer forms?" After receiving a nod he waved the man over, taking in his looks.

_That guy looks like one exhale of breath and he'll fall over... geez... why are Kidô experts always so skinny and fragile-looking?_

"The name's?"

"Aizen Sôsuke, Sir."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "That's a strange name."

Aizen raised an eyebrow in return. "May I speak freely, Sir?"

The orange-haired Captain leaned back, his fingers laced together over his stomach. "Sure."

"It's equally strange to have a girl's name, _Sir_." As the older man noticed the cocky grin on his inferior's he had to smirk, too. "I like your attitude, _kozo_. I'll keep an eye on you."

The brunette smiled as he bowed to his superior. "I'll excuse myself now..."

_Step one: Success._

**-o-**

As the plotting traitor lay on his bed in his room, his first impression of his captain kept repeating themselves in his head.

_I can tell he's kind even though he acts cold... it won't be too difficult to get on his good side... some witty comments and acting in a way that will remember him of himself... that'll surely do the trick... and slowly 'developing' great skills... I'm sure he'll make me his Fukutaichô soon enough... he'll make for a good test object... that'll be interesting._

**-o-**

_260 Years Prior_

"You wanted to speak with me, Kurosaki-taichô?"

Said man growled aggravated. "For the nth time, Sôsuke, it's Ichigo to you!"

The brunette smirked. "No can do, Taichô."

With a sigh the orange-head dug around in one of his desk's cabinets until he found what he was looking for. Taking it out he held it out for the younger male to see. He frowned. "The emblem of the Fukutaichô? What-?"

"Congrats, you've just been promoted."

_Step two: Success._

**-o-**

**--Night hides Everything--**

_101 Years Prior, Night of September 29th_

"_This is an emergency! According to the reports from the 11th Division vanguard who were on standby, Captain Muguruma Kensei and Lieutenant Kuna Mashiro of the same Division disappeared from their encampment along with six others. The reason is unknown! Until we have a better hypothesis, assume the worst! As of yesterday, this was nothing more than another incident in Rukongai, but now the pride of the Imperial Guards depends on getting to the bottom of it! For this reason, I will choose 6 Captains to investigate the scene of the disappearance."_

_At that moment quick steps could be heard from down the hall and all heads, including Ichigo's, snapped around to witness a panting Urahara Kisuke enter the meeting, Yamamoto's statement that he was being late drowned in the thick silence._

"_Please... let me go...!"_

"_Kisuke..." Ichigo looked at him with sad eyes as the old geezer's voice boomed throughout the hall. "No."_

"_MY LIEUTENANT IS HEADING TO THE CAMP! I-"_

_Ichigo noticed how Yoruichi was about to scream at him, but he managed to beat her at it. "Kisuke! You're being pathetic, you know that? Get a grip! You sent her, now you'll have to deal with it! Acting like this only insults her, she's strong, she'll manage until the backup arrives!"_

_Both glared daggers at the other after Ichigo's little rant, neither willed to give up._

"_May I continue?"_

_The orange-head quickly straightened up, looking ahead of him and crossing his arms behind his back once again. "3rd Division Captain, Otoribashi Rojuro; 5th Division Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo; 7th Division Captain, Aikawa Love and 10th Division Captain, Hirako Shinji. You four head to the campground. 2nd Division Captain, Shihôin Yoruichi, standby for further orders. 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Ginrei; 8th Division Captain, Kyôraku Shunsui; 9th Division Captain, Kanô Ashido and 13th Division Captain, Ukitake Jûshirô, you guard the gates of Seireitei._

"_4th Division Captain, Unohana Retsu, prepare the relief station for casualties."_

"_Wait a minute, Sir. Wouldn't it be better for me to tend to the wounded there?"_

"_I can't send healers out without knowing what the situation is like. I'll send others instead. Come in!"_

_Every head in the room turned towards the doors as they were slowly pulled open, to reveal the Captain and the Fukutaichô of the Kidô Corps; Tsukabishi Tessai and Ashoda Hachigen. "I assume you've heard the news. I want you two to head to the camp."_

"_As you wish." "Yes, Sir."_

_It was then that Kyôraku Shunsui noticed Urahara's troubled expression. "Heeeey, ol' Yama. Excuse me, but, don't you think it's a bad idea to send both the Kidô captain and the Kidô Lieutenant when we have no idea what awaits?"_

"_Then what do you suggest?"_

"_Send my Lieutenant instead!"_

_Ukitake looked at his best friend with a befuddled expression. "Are you going to call her **now**?"_

"_Yup. Oi, Lisa!"_

_A black-haired girl's head popped up at the window behind her Captain. "What!"_

_Shunsui grinned. "There."_

_Cue Ukitake's WTF-expression._

"_I told you not to eavesdrop on Captain Meetings."_

"_What did you think I'd do? It's human nature to want to know things they're forbidden to do."_

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Will you do it?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Get to it, then."_

_Giving him a thumbs up she was away in the night._

_Yamamoto nearly facepalmed himself. "... have it your way..."_

"_We don't have situations like this that often, I want her to get some field experience, have sympathy. Don't worry, she may not look like it but she's pretty strong. So there you have it. I'll trust you'll step aside, right, Kidô Captain?"_

_He looked at the brunette through his thick glasses, replying. "I don't mind. I'll accept your offer and take a break."_

_The sô-taichô slammed his cane into the ground. "Otoribashi Rojuro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Aikawa Love, Hirako Shinji, Ashoda Hachigen and Yadomaru Lisa, you six will form a special squad to investigate the soul disappearances. You're dismissed."_

_As everyone but Kisuke made to exit the hall Ichigo stopped next to him without giving him a glance. "You may not see me as your friend anymore, but I still think of you as one, Kisuke. I'll do my best to get Hiyori back safely." With that the orange-haired man disappeared, leaving a troubled Urahara behind._

**-o-**

**--It's the Best Time for Betrayal--**

The fist of the hollowfied Kensei was about to hit her square in the face, sure to crush her skull, when a silver blade blocked it, her eyes only seeing white and the black Kanji for five. When her gaze finally ventured higher she was met with a shock of orange. "Ichigo...!"

"Baka-saru! Why aren't you drawing your sword?"

"'Dôshite'? Because I CAN'T," she replied as she averted her gaze from him, his head snapping around, eyes widening. "KENSEI...?"

**-o-**

**--No One will see your Shadow--**

Blood escaped the corner of his mouth as he slowly looked down, the now crimson tip of a sword exiting his body through the front. "Wha-?" His head snapped around to be met-

-with one Aizen Sôsuke.

His amber orbs widened. "W-why...?"

The evil grin on his inferior's face widened to the extent it nearly split his face in half. "That's a good question... Kurosaki-_taichô_."

**-o-**

**--Or even suspect you being there--**

When their blades met the injured Captain coughed up blood, momentarily loosening his grip on the black hilt of his sword. That was all it took the Lieutenant to throw his superior back some feet, who barely caught his footing again when the brunette came at him again.

"I knew something was fishy this past month."

Aizen raised an eyebrow as he slashed at Ichigo again. "How so?"

"Something about your behavior got strange." Casting a quick glance at his opponent's Zanpakutô he locked his eyes back on Sôsuke. "I guess if I suspected it all along I would've seen behind your little hypnosis, correct?"

Aizen smirked. "But you trusted me too much to suspect such a thing of your dear _friend_."

The orange-head gritted his teeth. "Sadly."

**-o-**

The older man was breathing heavily as he glared daggers at his 'friend' who only smiled as he lazily stared at his blade. "It shouldn't take much longer now..."

And just when Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai appeared...

… did liquid bone splash from his right eye and mouth. "What the...?"

**-o-**

As the white, thick liquid dried when hitting the air, forming a demonic mask over the right half of his face, Ichigo began to panic as he reached for the white bone covering his tanned features. "Not me... too..." Black crawled over his vision as he felt his face being eaten from under his skin by the same thing slowly eating up his face.

"Hm... seems like panic quickens the hollowfication, interesting."

Ichigo scowled at him. "Hollow... fi... cation...?"

Aizen smiled. "No need for you to know, _Captain_."

**-o-**

The traitor's face was devoid of emotion as he walked up to his barely standing superior, impaling him on his sword whilst doing so. "Sayonara..." A smirk broke out on his features. "Kurosaki Ichigo-_taichô_."

And his world turned black.

**-o-**

_Present Time, Above Fake Karakura Town_

As Ichigo pushed against Aizen's blade with all his might, he narrowed his eyes. "What are you grinning about this whole time already?"

Aizen shrugged as he switched the hand holding his Zanpakutô's hilt. "Just remembering old times."

"Asshole."

"Yare, yare, the youth nowadays, always having such potty mouths... I remember Abarai-kun very well... I thought I was speaking with a pig."

"Can you stop talking already and take this seriously? You're pissing me off!"

The traitor's gaze hardened slightly as he kicked the younger Shinigami in his stomach, throwing him back some feet, immediately coming at him with full force, the orange-head barely able to block in time for his head remaining on his neck and shoulders.

"You want me to take you seriously? Well, then..." Slashing at Ichigo he made the teen reel back. "I'll grant your wish, Kurosaki Ichigo."

**-o-**

**--There is no greater Betrayal than when your Allies turn their Back on you--**

Ichigo coughed up blood as he felt the slim blade pierce his chest, tore his flesh, spilled his blood. He narrowed his eyes at the snake-like man he hated with an ugly passion. Said man seemed to contemplate something as he lightly twisted his wrist holding the sword's hilt, tearing at Ichigo's wound a little bit more. The teen had to muffle a cry of pain at this.

**--There is no Death more lonely than when it is your Friend taking your Life--**

''My, my...'' Aizen's voice ripped Ichigo's train of thoughts apart, making him once again aware of his surroundings after the scorching pain he felt had sent him into some sort of delirium. ''I would've never thought... that I would be able to stab you with my own sword once again, _Taichô_.''

**--There is no Salvation that is more beautiful than the Forgiveness of one who was Betrayed and Killed by your own Hands--**

Ichigo felt something tug at the back of his eyes but couldn't care less at that very moment. He could feel blood running down from one corner of his mouth as he frowned at the traitorous Shinigami. ''What... are you talking about?''

**--And nothing matures you more than forgiving someone the Crushing of your Faith--**

Aizen cocked his head to the right in a mock gesture as his sick smile broadened slightly. ''I'm hurt. You can't remember? And I can't believe that the others didn't tell you. And there I thought one of them would spill the beans to you, really interesting.'' By now the tugging had increased to a stinging pain, beating at the same time like some sort of headache. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see some older Shinigami avert their gazes. Ukitake casted his head down in something that looked akin to shame and Byakuya... god, Byakuya looked like someone punched him in the guts... what the hell was going on?

**--So, now looking back at it I realize--**

It was in that moment he noticed that Aizen had bent down, his face right next to Ichigo's left ear, the teen being unable to move away. ''101 years ago... Tôsen, Ichimaru and I created your Vaizâdo friends, so to say. And back then... this Hollowfication killed you, my former _Captain_, Kurosaki Ichigo.''

**--Even though we turn the Pendulum Back--**

_What?_

**--We still won't learn from our Faults--**

**-o-**

'baka-saru' means as much as 'idiot monkey' whereas 'saru' is also used as insult for a witty person

The last part was written about a year ago as I got the idea but not the time and courage to write the story xD I kept it and now mend it with my story :3  
Also, the black sayings in the last part are the exact same as in the first Chapter, I was actually surprised that they fit perfectly with the spaces in that part o.O

And thus the Flashbacks close with Aizen, next Chapter we will see if Ichigo remembers... then again... I gave slight hints in here whether he does or not :3

**-o-**


	11. And thus the Pendulum stops

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

**-o-**

So, I hope you're happy about the Flashbacks ending – I sure as hell am -_-

If this Chapter ends up shorter than 5 pages, I'll go ballistic!

**-o-**

"_**I would hurl words into this darkness and wait for an echo, and if an echo sounded, no matter how faintly, I would send other words to tell, to march, to fight, to create a sense of hunger for life that gnaws in us all**_"  
Richard Wright

**-o-**

**Jû-ichi: **And thus the Pendulum stops

**-o-**

**--When the Pendulum is at its lowest, the biggest Revelations are made--**

_It was in that moment he noticed that Aizen had bent down, his face right next to Ichigo's left ear, the teen being unable to move away. ''101 years ago... Tôsen, Ichimaru and I created your Vaizâdo friends, so to say. And back then... this Hollowfication killed you, my former Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo.''_

_**What?**_

**-o-**

The next second Aizen had retracted his sword from Ichigo's chest and Ichigo only barely held himself on his knees as the thumping sensation engulfed his entire being, blinding his vision, deafening his ears, silencing his voice, cutting off his ability to sense anything around him as images, tastes, smells, voices and touches came crushing down on his soul, the young teen clutched at his head in a vain attempt to ease his agony as it felt like his head, heart and soul might split in two.

To the audience it seemed like he was a bad hologram that wasn't showed properly, strange glitches disturbing the image again and again as two separate lifetimes tried to mingle together but the sheer force, the enormous Reiatsu that was set free tearing at both their lives, letting past and current persona walk at a small path between salvation and perdition.

_How often do I have to tell you, Sôsuke? Just call me Ichigo, for heaven's sake!_

_Yeah, just one. Where did you learn to draw this shitty?_

_If you don't know what a promotion is then look it up in a dictionary, Sôsuke._

_The power in my hand was gained for **her** sake!_

_Oi, you can stop breathing through my clothes, that's creepy. I've stopped flash-stepping, Ran-chan._

_I'll say it once more: I'll defeat you, Kuchiki Byakuya!_

_It's not like I'll go disappearing on you._

_That's great, then, I guess. As long as you decided this on your own, it's alright, ne?_

_We are friends... right?_

_See ya, Shinigami._

_Aw, it's useless, I just can't hear that creepy guy's name!_

_Aa? So? And what kind of rescué complains about the rescue?_

_It's about a **woman**? Seriously?_

_Do you enjoy fighting that much? Aren't you afraid of dying?_

_You're a little kid, so I call you **kozo**, that's the whole deal, Byakuya-**bo**._

_I thought Hueco Mundo would be more... slimy._

_You may not see me as your friend anymore, but I still think of you as one, Kisuke. I'll do my best to get Hiyori back safely._

_Shut up, Rukia..._

_Idiot! Memories aren't everything!_

…_!_

Finally losing his consciousness, the orange-haired teen fell forward only to be caught by one Kuchiki Rukia crying out his name in despair, Aizen Sôsuke already having himself engaged in a fight with Hirako Shinji.

**-o-**

Ichigo's soul had stopped distorting like a defect hologram but he wasn't breathing either. Clutching onto his unmoving form Rukia buried her face in his shoulder, flinching when she felt her brother's hand touch her back. "He was... that friend you were talking about, right?"

Kneeling down beside the petite woman, Byakuya sighed. ''Yeah, to be honest, he was even more aggravating than now, always pushing my buttons. He was... the cousin of your former Fukutaichô, you know?" At the mention of her former mentor Rukia let out a little gasp, averting her gaze towards Ichigo's unmoving face resting against her shoulder again.

"He was the Captain of the 5th Division with Aizen as his second-in-command. He wasn't a _bad_ superior... his mood swings were just a bit... well, you know. Anyways... as far as I know he was good friends with Urahara and Yoruichi, hence me knowing him. But then one night... he disappeared as well as the other Vaizâdo. I guess... you know what happened later on, don't you?"

As Rukia was about to reply the light twitching of Ichigo's hand on her upper thigh made her jerk her gaze towards his features, which she had averted only seconds ago, once again. His eyelids fluttered lightly as his lips moved the slightest bit, his head moving ever so faintly nearer to her, his breathing fanning over her like a much needed breeze of air on a hot, unmoving summer day. It wasn't long before he finally opened his eyes completely, they hold the same determination like ever but now having some foreign glint to them as he slowly straightened himself up, his gaze losing focus and regaining it again for some seconds until it steadied out.

''Ichigo...''

She then felt his hands on either side of her face, his gaze boring into her own. ''Did I make you worry?'' His tone was somehow different but Rukia just couldn't put a finger on it. ''A-a little... bit.''

The next she knew was the sensation of his lips kissing her forehead.

NO

DELETE

They were only brushing against her skin on accident!

Sure

As he faced her again and she felt heat raising on her cheeks the orange-head gave her an apologetic look. ''Sorry... but I guess I'll have to make you worry one more time.'' With that he had shunpoed away, realization dawning on Rukia only moments later.

_He remembered!_

**-o-**

Hirako Shinji breathed heavily as blood ran down his temple and into his left eye, eyes narrowed at the snake-like man in front of him. "Well, guess that's a good-bye..." With that Aizen slashed at the blond-

-only to have his blade blocked by a black daitô, the dark chain at the hilt's end giving off clanking sounds as a – pretty bloody – Kurosaki Ichigo prevented the silvery blade to cut the leader of the Vaizâdo.

The teen's head was cast towards the ground, his orange bangs preventing the brunette to see his eyes.

Shinji's eyes were wide. "Ichigo?"

Said man slowly turned his head-

-and began screaming his lungs out at the male behind him, making him reel back some.

"What the fuck is up with you, Hirako? Blood doesn't suit you, dumbass!"

"Eeeeeh? You're none to talk! You're a mess!"

"Well, at least I look cool and awesome with blood covering my body, you only look pathetic!"

"You little!"

And Ichigo stuck out his tongue at the pale man. But his expression quickly turned serious again, albeit a small and cocky grin adorning the corners of his mouth. "You haven't changed a bit."

Before the blond could reply anything the orange-head had already turned his head back towards the traitorous Shinigami, tightening his grip around his Zanpakutô's hilt. "Payback's a bitch."

Aizen only smiled. "Well, then, I'll just crush this 'payback' of yours."

Ichigo's lips contorted into a scoff. "I doubt that."

**-o-**

… 3... pages...

*throws chair outta the window*

ARGH!

**-o-**


	12. Revival of a Crushed Moon

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

**-o-**

Okay, this will be my poor attempt on an action scene, wish me luck, folks ^.–

**-o-**

"_**Fate only takes you so far, then it's up to you to make it happen**_"  
Unknown

**-o-**

**Jû-ni: **Revival of a Crushed Moon

**-o-**

_Hirako Shinji breathed heavily as blood ran down his temple and into his left eye, eyes narrowed at the snake-like man in front of him. "Well, guess that's a good-bye..." With that Aizen slashed at the blond-_

_-only to have his blade blocked by a black daitô, the dark chain at the hilt's end giving off clanking sounds as a – pretty bloody – Kurosaki Ichigo prevented the silvery blade to cut the leader of the Vaizâdo._

_The teen's head was cast towards the ground, his orange bangs preventing the brunette to see his eyes._

_Shinji's eyes were wide. "Ichigo?"_

_Said man slowly turned his head-_

_-and began screaming his lungs out at the male behind him, making him reel back some._

"_What the fuck is up with you, Hirako? Blood doesn't suit you, dumbass!"_

"_Eeeeeh? You're none to talk! You're a mess!"_

"_Well, at least I look cool and awesome with blood covering my body, you only look pathetic!"_

"_You little!"_

_And Ichigo stuck out his tongue at the pale man. But his expression quickly turned serious again, albeit a small and cocky grin adorning the corners of his mouth. "You haven't changed a bit."_

_Before the blond could reply anything the orange-head had already turned his head back towards the traitorous Shinigami, tightening his grip around his Zanpakutô's hilt. "Payback's a bitch."_

_Aizen only smiled. "Well, then, I'll just crush this 'payback' of yours."_

_Ichigo's lips contorted into a scoff. "I doubt that."_

**-o-**

**--You think Life's being a Bitch the first Time 'round? How about a second Time?--**

In a flash of shunpo the teen was gone, reappearing right in front of Aizen, slashing at him but the hit being prevented by the silver blade. Aizen smirked. "I expected be-" "-no san-jû-san, _Sôkatsui_!" The boy's left palm that was pressed against the others chest exploded in blue fire as both were thrown into opposite directions, the caster of the spell coming off without notable damage.

Relaxing his stance his trademark grin made itself known on his features as he waited for the other man to reappear from the mist created by the Kidô. "What were you about to say? You expected better? Sorry, but I'm not a fan of high level Kidô, too flashy, you know? Then again, you are a show-off, so..."

Ichigo brought his blade up just in time to block the traitor's Zanpakutô, grin still in place. "I thought I taught you better. Seriously, if I didn't knew better I'd say you got rusty during the time you played God..." Throwing the brunette back he immediately began hauling out with his own blade, successfully pushing the other back.

"Don't you get it? You aren't a God, nor do you have the potential. Maybe you have the powers, but it's not that what makes a ruler. It's a heart for those under you, you always lacked and will never obtain. You are a self-centered bastard, not God, not a _King_. You are foolish to believe you could rule the heavens.

"People have to respect those ruling them, or at least accept them. What did you promise yourself? Nobody would ever accept you as King, all you'd get would be a kingdom of people rebelling against you, eventually your little bubble would burst and then you'd have nothing left save for yourself."

"Silence!"

Ichigo's grin dropped and made place for a cold glare. "No, I won't shut up. Have you ever thought twice about what you did to people? You stripped all of us off our lives, our families and friends. How could anyone ever accept some scum like you as God? Are you serious?"

Both jumped back after one final slash from Ichigo that scratched the others sword arm slightly, the orange-head landing on a building. With one, resolute motion Ichigo stabbed his daitô in the roof of the building, hands going to the piece of fabric holding his Bankai robe together, ripping it apart. "You are a fool, _Sôsuke_," he said with a blank tone of voice, not looking up at the brunette who was breathing harder now, glaring daggers at the strawberry.

"How so?"

"If you hadn't made me remember, you'd probably have won."

Aizen scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

When white lightnings began to shoot away from his arms, surrounding his body, Reiatsu blazing in his eyes he got his answer.

Aizen actually got a pretty hilarious WTF-expression on his face. Nice.

The next second Ichigo was in his face, right fist drawn back, white currents of electricity licking at Aizen's skin like snakes about to strangle him as his right hand glowed silver. The next the brunette man knew was electricity shooting through his body throwing him through a building.

The orange-head cracked his knuckles as he stared at the spot the traitor had been crashed into. "I have to say, I was never good with this Shunko stuff, I bet even Soi Fon is better at it, not to mention that thanks to a certain _someone_ I couldn't train properly for the last 100 years, so excuse me for overdoing it by quite a bit." His tone of voice made it crystal clear he wasn't regretting grilling Aizen like he was some barbeque steak. Well, not that he didn't have a darn good reason to...

When the smoke cleared a badly burned and cut Aizen got visible a midst the crumbles of the building, amber and greyish-brown meeting in a glare of hatred.

**-o-**

"Wow..." Rukia could only stare in awe at the fight taking place far away, the difference in Ichigo's 'new' fighting style being blatantly obvious, especially the sheer power he could pull off with even level 30 Hadô...

_With his Reiatsu not that big of a surprise though..._

"He's telling Aizen he got rusty? Psh, that fool is none to talk..."

Her head jerked around, three people coming into view she didn't expect.

Firstly, the tanned figure of Shihôin Yoruichi came into view, walking towards her, arms crossed and annoyed expression firmly in place. Next came the green-clad blond with the black-haired Kurosaki Isshin trailing closely behind.

"Cut him some slack, at least Ichigo has a good reason to be out of shape whilst Aizen just lazed off on his fat ass," the shop owner tried to negotiate with the dark-haired woman.

"Nonsense, my son is just a couch potato, that's all!"

Rukia sweat dropped.

**-o-**

Aizen spat out blood as he glared cold, icy daggers at his former superior. "Do you really think you're better than me?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side as he frowned some more. "What do you mean?"

"You are a selfish person, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Said man's hands fisted involuntary. "What was that?"

**--The Truth hurts most when You denied It for far too long--**

After what seemed like a millennium a smirk made its way onto Aizen's features. "For example that night on that drunkard's party when you got promoted to be a Captain, didn't you selfishly hurt your supposedly best friend's feelings just to win that bet?"

"And? What are you trying to say? That I'm a bad person? Perhaps you're right. It doesn't matter either way."

"I think it does, to you."

**-o-**

"So what?"

"You want to hear my opinion?"

"No, and honestly, I don't give a damn but as I know you, you'll tell me either way. Sadly, I'm too pissed off to act like I actually care what goes on in your messed-up brain."

"You talk all high and mighty as if you stand above your flaws, cover everything up with cocky words. But, as I see it, you're not any better than myself."

Ichigo stayed silent, glare intensifying as the Kidô lightnings covering his body glowed in a purer white than before, smoke rising around him in a small whirlwind of dust.

"The way I see it, everyone's better off without you."

The orange-head gritted his teeth. "What makes you say that?"

"Kuchiki Rukia wouldn't have ever gotten in the trouble with execution without you."

"Wasn't it you setting that?"

"But only because of you did your friend Urahara get the opportunity to hide the Hôgyoku inside of her. Not to forget, your little human friends nearly died several times because you gave them parts of your power."

"Or how... about your mother?"

Wow, that was low.

Needless to say that Ichigo snapped at that comment.

**-o-**

Isshin had a firm frown in place as he watched his son make swing after swing only hitting his target about half the time as he fought the traitor with new-found vigor, yet clouded by blind fury. "I didn't expect that scumbag to scoop so low..." He flinches as the orange-head kicks Aizen in the stomach, lightning surging through the others body and throwing him feet away with an explosion, the younger one already charging at the brunette man again.

Yoruichi snorted. "Seriously? I didn't expect anything else from that bastard..."

The only one not commenting on the fight was Urahara who noticed how Rukia was gripping her upper arms tightly, keeping herself from doing something foolish. He squatted down next to her. "You alright?" Her shaking her head no was the only reply she got. Urahara sighed and rested his right hand on her left shoulder causing her to flinch. "He'll be fine, trust me."

"... How can you say that? He's so badly injured... and his fury makes him blind, Aizen got what he wanted, he got him mad and wide open..."

Kisuke didn't know what to reply to that. However, a sudden gasp from the other two made them first turn towards them and then to the two fighters. Their eyes widened.

**-o-**

Ichigo had drawn his right fist back, ready to strike once again as he paused, eyes widening as a thin trail of blood run down the right corner of his mouth, caused by the slim blade that just pierced his lung. "Wha..."

"Didn't you know? Fury makes one blind, letting the guard down."

In one, swift movement the silvery blade was retracted and blood began to drip from the newly-made wound in the teen's chest as his knees began to give away under him not being able to hold his weight any longer.

Vision darkened as life seeped from his wound, the older ones opening as well as his Zanpakutô spirit lost the power to seal them up. Life faded like a small ember that slowly lost its heat and glow bit by bit.

As he blacked out realization dawned on him.

_I forgave him the moment he betrayed me..._

Then everything faded to black.

**-o-**

The lone form of one Kurosaki Ichigo was sitting at the edge of one of the many skyscrapers in his inner world, black shihakushô and white haori moving with the light breeze, right leg pulled up as the other hung loosely over the edge, right arm resting on knee as not a sound made itself known in the tranquility of his mindscape.

"_**You sure have nerve for being so calm in a situation like this, Aibô.**_"

Said man didn't even spare his Hollow a glance as he continued to stare in front of him. "It's nothing serious as long as my mind isn't falling apart, fool."

"_**Yeah, cuz that would mean you've lost it... wait, no, scratch that, you're already a case for the loony bin.**_"

"Thanks."

"_**Psh, it's no fun if you're not getting mad.**_"

"So sorry for bursting your bubble."

"_Ichigo._"

The orange-head sighed tiredly at the new voice that entered his inner world. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I should get my lazy ass up and kill that asshole already, don't push it in..."

An uncharacteristic smirk graced the Zanpakutô's features. "_I take it you remember __**that**__ particular attack, right?_"

The teen nodded, eyes closing as he allowed the same smirk his sword wore to appear on his facial expression. "Yeah, although I still don't like it, it's too... underhanded."

"_**No time to be all fair, Aibô.**_"

"True..."

**-o-**

"ICHIGO!"

Her screaming his name alone was enough to drag his conscious back from the depths of his inner world, making him rise from his knees and tightening his grip on his blade's hilt. The fingers of his left hand glided over the black surface of his daitô as his blood-stained lips formed whispered words of killing intent. "Inshitsu na Tsukikama."

A black crescent-shaped blast of energy – not unlike his Getsuga Tenshô yet without the red tint to it and with clearly cut edges – shot from his blade towards the other man, a pitch-black void reminding of a black hole. The brunette brought his own Zanpakutô up to block but the attack disappeared mere inches before meeting the silver metal.

Aizen straightened up as he threw his former superior a contemplative look. "What was tha-?" Dirty brown eyes widened as he coughed, gaze falling onto the black tip of one of the crescent's ends that exited his body through the front as it had embedded itself in his back. His eyes shot back up towards Ichigo whose face was devoid any emotion as he lowered his blade trying to remain standing albeit his wounds slowly continuing to bleed.

"Inshitsu na Tsukikama isn't a straightforward attack. It shoots at the opponent but disappears before hitting the target. In reappearing behind the foe without leaking any Reiatsu it back-stabs the opponent in the heart like an assassin. I hate it, personally, it's not like me to deceive someone like this but whatever. It worked so I shouldn't complain."

The black blade embedded in the other man's chest disappeared, blood splashing about as the cut heart was no longer sealed by the attack. Aizen's dead body hit the ground, Ichigo loosing his footing soon after.

"Ichigo!" Rukia had begun running the moment the black crescent pierced the brunette's chest, squatting down next to the orange-head's torn and bloody form, slowly and carefully turning his around so he was lying on his back, eyes closed and breathing shallow.

She very nearly let out a shout of relief as Unohana arrived by them, beginning to heal Ichigo's wounds whilst Rukia had a firm grip on his left hand. When his eyes slowly open up again they first lock with Rukia's violet ones but then shift towards the healer, smirking. "You don't have to replenish my Reiatsu first, it'd be much faster healing my wounds straight away, you know?"

Then the unexpected happened: Unohana Retsu hit him in the stomach which still held a medium-sized flesh wound. Ichigo had to suppress a shout of pain at that. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For being cocky."

The orange-haired Shinigami bit back another comment, but squeezed Rukia's hand tighter. "She's still as scary as ever..." He whispered to the petite woman who had to suppress a snort. "You needed long enough to get that..."

**-o-**

'inshitsu na tsukikama' means as much as 'malicious crescent'

I originally wanted to include some sort of re-doing of the Ichigo VS Byakuya fight with Aizen substituting the stick-up-his-ass but decided against it, sorry to those who would've liked that...

Figures this Chapter got longer... 6 pages... I hate my life so much...

Anyways~ only three more Chapters to go~

Oh, and, I made a new Vid, check it out in my profile or on my YT account XD

**-o-**


	13. A 'new' Ichigo

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

**-o-**

Whew, okay, I planned a lot of angst but also some fluff in here and I really hope I can pull it off...

**-o-**

"_**The key to change... is to let go of fear**_"  
Rosanne Cash

**-o-**

**Jû-san: **A "new" Ichigo

**-o-**

"Nobody lived here for ages and it's still not a rotten pile of wood? What the hell?"

Kurosaki Isshin was looking around the former living room of the huge Kurosaki Mansion, looking like it had been cleaned only this morning. "Your family may have been stripped off its noble rank but it kept its wealth, when he was still 'alive' he kept it intact, and after that Rangiku did. It's way cheaper this way than having it rot to the core."

The black-haired man turned around as the tanned woman came up to him from behind, just entering the huge mansion with Kisuke closely behind, soon followed by Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Rangiku and a lot of others, most of them gawking around at the expensive build and furniture surrounding them.

"Where is he anyways?"

"Upstairs, resting. Rukia-chan keeps an eye on him."

"What exactly is up anyways?" The eyes of the three oldest in the room turned towards the younger audience, looking puzzled save for the strawberry-blonde Lieutenant of the 10th Division, who looked hopeful albeit trying to mask it (needless to say how poor a job she was doing at it).

Isshin sighed. "You see..."

**-o-**

Ichigo was in his former room, lying on his bed, sleeping, breathing low and calm as Rukia sat in a chair next to the bed, looking at his – for once – frown-less face. "You always make me worry, selfish ass..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you had me worry more often than not, Rukia."

Her head jerked around, violet and amber meeting, a larger, calloused hand encircling her petite ones. "Fool..." He grinned as he tugged at her hands, motioning her to come over as he slowly sat up. The petite Shinigami obliged without thinking receiving the biggest shock in history when he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair as he pressed their bodies together.

"What the...?"

"I'm glad you're okay..."

Her previously stiff body relaxed at that albeit her mind going crazy. _What's up with him? He's not acting like himself! The Ichigo I know wouldn't just hug me and tell me he's glad I'm fine! What the hell is up? Just because he remembered? This is fucked up!_ Not that she minded that sweeter side of him, it was just confusing the living hell out of her.

Ichigo on the other hand didn't notice her distress as he only squeezed her tighter, taking deep whiffs of her scent whilst a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. _She smells so good..._

Finally releasing his tight grip on her but not letting go of her entirely he pulled back, gazing down at her, amber orbs locking with wide, confused violet pools of amethyst. He smiled – le gasp! – when he noticed her not getting his behavior. "You're confused."

Rukia scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock."

Stop

REWIND

_FREEZE_

Did he just kiss her on the forehead _again_?

"Wha..."

"You're cute when you pout."

WTF?

"Ich-" She was silenced once again, this time by his lips pressing against hers in a soft kiss that had her frozen in place. "_Rukia, if I were in your place I'd think about kissing back, fool._" Great, now her Zanpakutô made an input as well, as if she wasn't confused enough. She felt his right arm sneak around her waist, pressing them chest to chest as his left hand began massaging her tight jaw, trying to get her to relax during the kiss as his lips applied more pressure on her own.

Okay, screw reason, answers and confusion, you don't think logical when Kurosaki Ichigo has you in bed and kisses you, damn it!

When she closed her eyes and began responding to his kiss he let out a satisfied moan – and the next she knew was them lying on their sides kissing like crazy and letting out occasional moans. Their legs entangled as Ichigo slowly pried her lips open to _finally_ get a taste of the person that smells so _fucking irresistible_.

His tongue was massaging hers, lovingly sucking it into his mouth as they continued making out, hands roaming over the others body in heated frenzy as both lost themselves to the overpowering feeling of relief, confusion, happiness and something both weren't able to grasp.

When the room's door was slid open both were about ready to throw daggers at whoever dared to interrupt their heavenly make out session.

**-o-**

"Ah, I see you decided to finally wake up! And make out with my lovely third daughter! I'm proud!"

_He never changes, does he?_

"You never change, do you?"

Isshin smiled. "Nope."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he let out an annoyed snarl, sitting up dragging Rukia up with him in the process – who looked embarrassed as hell. "Why did you come in here without knocking anyways?"

His father smiled. "To catch you in the act, of course!"

And thus a pillow hit him in the face.

Laughing could be heard when one Matsumoto – ahem, Kurosaki – Rangiku entered the room, smiling at the orange-head. The next second Rukia was sitting alone in the huge bed. She blinked. _Eh? _There she saw Kurosaki Ichigo hugging Rangiku like he was afraid if he let go she'd disappear. _What the...?_

On the other side of the room Ichigo was fighting back tears as he hugged his daughter tight, nearly choking both of them to death. "God, I'm so sorry..." Her usually cheerful, ice blue eyes saddened some as she, too, wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. "I missed you, Otôsan..."

He smiled sadly. "I'd like to say the same but the last 16 years I didn't even remember having a daughter... I'm really sorry, Ran-chan." Her eyes quivered as she allowed the pent-up tears to run down her cheeks, sobbing into his shoulder as he hugged her tighter, both sinking to the floor as he stroked her hair not even realizing similar tears to her own were falling from his amber orbs.

"Um, Isshin-san... what is going on?" Said man's head jerked around as he heard Rukia's whispered words next to him. He smiled sadly. "She's his daughter."

Violet eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What?"

The black-haired man nodded his head as he averted his gaze back onto the weeping father-daughter couple still embracing on the floor. "Though not by blood – then again, you could be fooled by how much they look and act alike – he adopted her after he found her in Rukon, as much as I know."

Rukia gaped. "How old exactly _is_ he?"

"Hm... 516, if my memory's correct."

_I just made out with a 500+ year-old?_

"_Oi, you're none to talk, you're over 150..._"

_Still!_

"_You didn't have a problem with it when you thought he was only 16..._"

_SHUT UP!_

Her attention was averted as she heard Ichigo speak up again, though not directed towards her but to his... daughter...

Pulling away from her he hurried in whipping the wet trails on his cheeks away as his eyes fell on the way she wore her shihakushô... she should've known better...

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE EVERY HETERO MALE A HARD ON OR WHAT!"

Rukia and Isshin sweat dropped. _Boy..._

**-o-**

_Meanwhile in the living room..._

"Okay, I still find it hard to believe that Kurosaki was a Captain, got killed by Aizen and got reincarnated and born by the same parents over a hundred years later..."

Urahara leaned back with a big shit-ass grin. "But it's like this, as unbelievable as it sounds."

"A-ano... why was Rangiku-san accompanying Kurosaki-san?"

The oldest two in the room looked at Inoue with an expression none of the others could quite grasp. "Because she's Ichigo's adoptive daughter," both said in unison.

Cue the audience dropping their jaws.

Soon after shouts could be heard from upstairs...

"_IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"_

"_IF MY DAUGHTER WALKS AROUND LOOKING LIKE SHE'S DESPERATE FOR A FUCK IS **DEFINITLY** MY BUSINESS! I RAISED YOU DIFFERENTLY!"_

"_FOR THE PAST 100 YEARS YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME AT ALL!"_

"_DO YOU THINK I'M PROUD OF THAT? AND DON'T SCREAM AT YOUR FATHER!"_

"_I'LL SCREAM AT YOU ALL I WANT!"_

"_STOP ACTING LIKE A TEENAGER!"_

"_OH, YOU MEAN MORE LIKE YOU?"_

"_YES! I MEAN NO! ARGH! YOU'RE FRUSTRATING!"_

"_YOU'RE NONE TO TALK!"_

Downstairs everyone sweat dropped as they listened to the banter going on in Ichigo's room. "What the hell...?" Ishida whispered with a WTF-expression firmly in place.

Hitsugaya had face palmed himself with an annoyed vein on his temple as he listened to the childish fight upstairs. _Nutcase, like I said... all of them!_

Shortly after footsteps could be heard and muffled banter – they obviously decided to be nice to the ears of those around them for once, a rare occurrence. Soon enough Kurosaki Ichigo along with Rukia, Isshin and Rangiku entered the living room, he and his daughter glaring at each other as if they wanted to kill.

After some seconds Ichigo sighed as he scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze. "Just stop walking around like that, okay?"

Rangiku only stuck out her tongue at him. "Nope."

Grumbling some incoherent things under his breath Ichigo turned around being met with every occupant of the room staring at him. "Um... guys?"

Yoruichi smiled like a Cheshire cat. "We heard you loud and clear up there."

_Oh..._

**-o-**

That day the whole group (even including Byakuya and Tôshirô) had dinner together at the (ridiculously) large Kurosaki Mansion – which, Rukia noted, was way larger than the Kuchiki Estate ("Ha! Win!").

Of course, Byakuya wasn't that pleased to catch his little sister making out with Ichigo (yes, they'd actually sneaked away and made out in one of the empty rooms next to the living room before dinner) in a very compromising way but he thought he'd owe the 'brat' that much – especially seeing what he put him through thus far.

**-o-**

Dinner that evening wasn't at all... well, you can guess. Most occupants of the room were throwing Ichigo weird glances every now and then, Byakuya was glaring, Tôshirô minding his own business, Isshin overjoyed to be able to finally meet his granddaughter _and_ plan a wedding for his son (not that said son agreed with any of the stupid things his father wanted to do), Rangiku was overly excited to have her father back (and acting even more weirdly than usual), Inoue was heartbroken at the fact that _Kurosaki-kun_ drifted even farther out of her reach (seriously, he's 516, get over it...), Rukia was blushing like mad at Isshin's outrageous propositions and Kisuke and Yoruichi grinning like stupid because they got their best friend back.

And Ichigo? Well, he for his part didn't really care at all. The orange-head just enjoyed his first meal since _ages_. And there he always said Rangiku was a bottomless hole...

"Could you give me the salt?" Cue Ichigo throwing the salt in Kisuke's face without even bothering to look at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ICHIGO!"

"For having me fight Ururu, making me say that stupid phrase, cutting my chain of fate and throwing me in that stupid shattered shaft of yours. I nearly shit my pants back then, you asshole."

"And then you throw a muffineer at me?"

"No, I'm planning on inflicting pain on you for the next 10 years, Kisuke."

_This is so weird and fucked up_, thought Renji as he took another bite from his curry.

Ishida, Inoue and Chad were in a similar state, mainly because Ichigo acted so totally _off_ compared to his usual self.

"Otôsan, I thought since Gin is going to be executed I'd switch to Shûhei..."

"No way, have you ever looked at that guy's face? I'd never think I'd say that but I'd prefer if you broke into jail and do that creep." Ichigo's face was completely blank and unmoving as he said that making half of the audience gape at him like a fish (the others either grinned or just _don't_ do gaping like fishes).

"But Otôsan..."

"Don't 'Otôsan' me."

Rangiku pouted but perked up again when Ichigo spoke up again. "And another thing..."

"Yes?"

"If you're not going to do your work right I'll have you locked up in a room with water and bread."

This time around Rangiku gaped like a fish and Tôshirô tried his best to suppress an evil-as-hell grin. _He may be a nutcase but I don't mind it at all if he keeps her in line! Yay for me!_

"There's no reason for you to smile like that, Tôshirô. She'd prefer being locked up than doing paperwork."

No yay for the white-haired imp.

**-o-**

After dinner was finished Rangiku, Inoue and Rukia all went doing the dishes when Ichigo was suddenly yanked aside by Byakuya and let into another room.

"What do you want, Byakuya-_bo_," Ichigo was smirking evilly at the black-haired man whose left eye twitched dangerously.

"I have an offer for you..."

The orange-head raised an eyebrow at that.

**-o-**

"Ne, Rangiku-san, what was Kurosaki-kun like as father?"

The strawberry-blonde smiled warmly as she thought about her answer. "He was the most unnerving person ever. Always being overprotective and violent towards any man I associated with and wasn't straight-out gay. He once even said I'd be able to turn a life-long gay straight again. Anyways, you saw him earlier so what's with that question?"

Inoue blushed as she averted her gaze but didn't answer. Both Rukia and Rangiku dismissed it anyways.

"But you love him, right?" The taller woman smiled at Rukia. "Of course! After all, he saved my life, I couldn't love him more than I do already!"

Rukia smiled. "I'm glad."

The blonde had a sly smirk on her face as she scooped down next to the petite woman. "Just so you know, it's boring to be an only child, so if you could get busy with Otôsan soon I wouldn't mind at all."

"Rangiku-san!"

"Call me Ran-chan, for heaven's sake!"

**-o-**

Ichigo was silent after Byakuya made his offer, contemplating about it. _Not that I'd be against it but what about..._

"Byakuya... I..."

The other held up his right hand to silence him, face unmoving. "It's okay, think about it and when you've made your decision, call me." With that he turned around but stopped once at the door. "For Rukia's sake I hope you'll make the right decision..." With that he left the orange-head to himself.

**-o-**

Isshin and Ichigo had spent over an hour to prepare beds for everyone who didn't have a place to stay at, but even though Ichigo had insisted on Rukia staying with them Byakuya had glared at him, claiming it was 'inappropriate'.

_Inappropriate my ass, you're just worried I'd try to get hot and bothered under the blankets with her, Mr. stick-up-his-ass._

The orange-head was so irked in fact, that he – in front of Byakuya – scooped her up in his arms and crushed their lips together in a long, hot and sensuous kiss that had her mind go down the gutter in no time. When he finally pulled back her eyes are all dark and thick with emotions that have _his_ mind already in the bedroom. He throws her a (sexy as hell) grin as he whispers a good-bye in a (equally sexy) husky voice, slowly putting her back to her feet as she slowly, dizzily followed her brother.

**-o-**

"Sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for?"

His slightly tanned arms tightened around her slim waist as he buried his face in his daughter's hair, trying to refrain from crying like he did earlier. "For disappearing on you."

"It's no-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. I should've listened to you."

Rangiku smiled as she cuddled more into him. "Men never listen to the voice of reason that are women."

He chuckled lowly, a smile brightening her features as both continued to sit on the balcony and gazed at the dark sky above. "True..."

After what seemed like eons of silence Rangiku spoke up again. "Ne... Otôsan?"

"Hm?"

"Aishiteru."

He smiled as his chin rested atop her head. "Aishiteru."

**-o-**

Aw... how sweet... I'm thinking I'm going to puke of all this fluff XD

Anyways, I didn't want to put too much angst (I seriously think we had enough of this in the past Chapters) but I won't come around some more of it... anyways, R&R, please!

**-o-**


	14. Return to the World of the Living

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

**-o-**

Okay, we're almost at the end (T_T). This Chapter will be the last to have at least minor angst in it because the last Chapter is meant to resolve all the angsty stuff XD

Enjoy~

**-o-**

"_**The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live**_"  
Flora Whittemore

**-o-**

**Jû-shi: **Return to the World of the Living

**-o-**

"Rukia and I'll get going. See ya!" With that the orange-head and his petite counterpart were out of the door and heading towards school.

After one and a half week spent in Seireitei to recover the human clique and Rukia had returned to their 'normal' lives in the Living World – or at least tried to. But – as already gotten clear in Seireitei – some just couldn't get back to the normal flow of things.

Namely Kurosaki Ichigo.

There was, for example, the fact he just dumped any confession and immediately went for making out with one Kuchiki Rukia, not the most typical start into a relationship. Then again, what would one expect of a nutcase just as him?

_Flashback_

_How he got her into his bed again was beyond her, really. Then again, it wasn't as if she minded – at all. She let out a pleased moan when their tongues met, his hands somehow finding their way on her ass as she straddled him, a turned on groan tearing from his throat not long after._

_She felt his lips at her ear, then heard him breathing in a husky voice. "I want you to marry me."_

_Stop_

_FREEZE_

_**REWIND**_

_Run... that by her again?_

"_What?"_

_He pulled back to look at her, glare firmly in place. "I just asked you to marry me and all you can say is 'what'?"_

"_B-but..."_

"_Just give me a freaking answer!"_

_Needless to say, she didn't answer and instead kneed him in the gut not talking to him for two days._

_Flashback End_

Now, nearly two weeks later, he was still waiting for a reply, getting more and more nervous by the day.

Anyways, back to the topic of him not being able to get back to normal. But, seriously, what would one expect? He is a 516 year old Shinigami Captain put in the body of a teenager, not the best qualification for a normal, human life.

So, today was to be the first day of school for the clique since... forever. Let's see what crazy stuff could unfold...

**-o-**

"Gooooooooood mooooorniiiiiiing, Iiiiiiiichiiiiiigoooooo!"

Without turning around said man took a step aside causing the brown-haired blur by the name of Asano Keigo to crash into the wall in front of them. "Good morning to you, too, Keigo." When the boy-with-now-smashed-in-face stood up again his face had an incredulous look on and he pointed an accusing finger at the orange-head whose right eyebrow was raised.

"Yooouuuu... what's up with you?"

"Eh?"

"Normally you'd hit me in the face, not simply avoid my greeting!"

Ichigo tilted his head. "Since when does what you do count as a greeting?"

"MEEEAAAN!"

The orange-haired man shrugged as he grabbed Rukia's hand walking around the offended teen. "Whatever."

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING KUCHIKI-SAN'S HAND!"

"Because it's the least that midget can do. After all I'm still waiting for an answer to my proposal, dumbass."

"YOU PROPOSED TO KUCHIKI-SAN?"

Ichigo let out an annoyed snarl. "Yeah, right Keigo, just scream it around, I think the people in the afterlife haven't heard of it yet."

"MEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAN!"

**-o-**

When the whole group (this time including Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki as well) sat on the rooftop enjoying their dinner Ichigo was ripped out of his meal when his Soul Pager went off. Taking it out he flipped it open only for a smile to graze his lips causing half of the audience to gasp. In a flash he stood up and walked away some feet as he brought the cell up to his right ear, the smile never leaving his facial features.

"Who is he talking to that has him grinning like a Disney character on crack?" Mizuiro only shrugged at Tatsuki's question sending his orange-haired friend an equally puzzled look.

Ichigo on the other hand didn't even notice how off he must be acting in his friends eyes. He was too occupied with his daughter on the other end of the line.

"Hey."

"Hey," came the slightly grumpy reply through the speakers causing Ichigo to chuckle lightly, causing his friends some feet away to be freaked out even more.

"Aw, c'mon Ran-chan, don't be mad cuz I threw away your sake and closed your bank account~"

"But it's awful without alcohol!"

Ichigo glared. "I'm your father and when I tell you to not drink you don't drink!"

"Otôsaaaaaan..."

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Ran-chan, I brought you lunch."_

_Said woman immediately jumped up from her lying position on the couch in the office she shared with her Captain, running towards her father and throwing her arms around him. "I missed you!"_

"_We only saw each other 4 hours ago..."_

"_Those were exactly 4 hours too much!"_

_In that moment Ichigo's eyes fell on her desk... on which empty (and some full) sake bottles lay... and her paperwork was arranged as a pillow... oh boy... "Ran-chan..." His voice was dangerously low but the strawberry-blonde didn't took notice of it._

"_Hm?"_

"_What the fuck!"_

_Only moments later Ichigo had all the bottles in his arms trying to exit the room but slightly hindered by his daughter clinging onto his leg, wailing. "No, everything but the sake!"_

"_Shut up! I'm not letting my daughter drink her brains into oblivion!"_

"_Otôsaaaaan!"_

_Flashback End_

Rangiku sighed. "Anyways, how was your day so far?"

"Aw, boring as hell."

"How's that?"

"Oi, mentally I'm 516, why do you think am I bored outta my mind?"

Giggling could be heard from the other end of the line. "Haha, funny, really, stop having fun on my behalf."

"Payback's a bitch!"

"Let's have you say that after one month without sake."

"Otôsaaaaan!"

**-o-**

When he rejoined with his friends they were all giving him dubious looks – and creeping him out big time. "What?"

"With whom were you on the phone?"

Ichigo sweat dropped at Mizuiro's question. He couldn't possible say his daughter, now, could he? "Um... why do you ask?"

"Because you smiled and laughed whilst speaking with whoever."

_Shit..._

"Uh..."

The warning bell saved him, very nearly causing Ichigo to express his joy out loud in screaming 'Thank god!'.

**-o-**

"Oi, Keigo, what are you looking at?"

Said teen stiffened as he slowly turned around to look at the frowning orange-head that just caught him red-handed reading his (beloved) smutty magazines. "Um... nothing."

The taller teen scoffed and looked over the brunette's shoulder, raising an eyebrow at what he saw – to Keigo's shock. _He isn't freaking out screaming his eyes are bleeding?_

"Seriously, Keigo, isn't that something only perverted freaks would do?"

Now it was Keigo's time to scoff. "You're easy to talk. You not only have a girlfriend but even proposed already!"

"And? Ever thought that how you act might freak out any potential girlfriend? Grow up already."

Ichigo was about to turn around when Keigo spoke up again. "You know... you acted weird today."

The orange-head stiffened. "How so?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

Ichigo slowly turned his face so he was looking at his brunette friend. "The way you talk makes it seem as if..." He trailed off as he stared at Keigo.

The bubbly teen only stared back not saying anything. After a while the orange-head scoffed and turned his back to the other as he walked away. "By the way, you remember that orange-haired woman we had as exchange student a while back?"

"Yeah?"

"She's my daughter so stay away from her, got it?"

And thus Kurosaki Ichigo left a gaping Asano Keigo behind.

**-o-**

On his way home another flashback came to his mind, making him smile slightly, but not really reaching his eyes.

_Flashback_

_The black-haired woman let out an aggravated snarl when she heard the door slid open and was already half-turning around when she began to speak. "Oi, Ganju! Since when do you just bar-" But her words got caught in her throat when she spotted a familiar mob of orange hair in the door way._

_Catching her composure in the act of running away she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth she snarled. "What do you want, Kurosaki?"_

_She nearly fell over when he gave her a warm smile and pushed off from the door frame he was leaning on, hands in the pockets of his hakama. "Is that any way to greet your cousin, Kûkaku?"_

_Letting out a scoff she closed her eyes once again and turned her head away. "What are you talking ab-" She stopped short in her tracks when she felt him wrap his arms around her, pressing their bodies together. "Stop that act, I remember." He smiled as he heard a small sob from her, his eyes soft as he felt her wrap her (remaining) arm around him in return._

"_Baka Itoko... o-kaeri," she whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder so as to not let any random passer-by see her crying as he squeezed her a bit tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Tadaima," he whispered back._

_As his gaze wandered off it fell on the shrine she had been sitting in front of, amber eyes immediately locking on the picture of his oldest, late cousin, eyes saddening even more._

Figures that fool gets himself killed...

"_Nee-san, I heard you say my na-, what's going on?"_

_Ichigo slowly pulled away from his female cousin, whipping away tears he hadn't even realized had been falling as he smiled at his youngest cousin. "I remember," was all he said – and that was enough for the black-haired man to glomp him like a crazy fangirl._

_Aren't family reunions just heartwarming? Not._

_Flashback End_

**-o-**

The orange-haired man lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling of his room.

_Flashback_

"_I have an offer for you..."_

_The orange-head raised an eyebrow at that. "Sô? And what could that 'offer' be?"_

_The black-haired head of the Kuchiki clan turned to his side, staring out of the window as he chose his following words carefully. "Let me put it this way: I'm tired of being in your debt, Kurosaki."_

_Ichigo smirked. "Oh? For what?"_

"_Both, introducing me to my wife and saving my little sister."_

_The mentally older man scoffed. "Really? That offer of yours would have to be something great to repay that big of a debt, right, Byakuya-**bo**?"_

"_I'm of the believe it **is** something great, at least to a man such as you."_

"_Spill it."_

_Byakuya was silent for a moment as he chose his next words. "I'm sure you are aware of the fact that the Elders want me to arrange a marriage for Rukia, don't you?"_

_The Kurosaki averted his gaze to the floor as he spoke his reply. "Even if, I'm no noble."_

"_But of noble ancestry."_

"_So?"_

"_I'm sure... that fact and, if you agree, you being a Captain would win you their favor."_

"_Your point is?"_

_I'm offering you the position of the Taichô of the 5th Division, along with a marriage to my sister. You'd have to live here but when I look at your house..." He half-turned towards Ichigo, gray eyes glaring into amber stones. "I don't think you'd be averse to it, am I correct?"_

_The orange-head was silent after that._

_Flashback End_

_What about my family?_

That question had plagued his mind since Byakuya made that offer. Because as much as he loved his sisters (and even his nutcase of a father... not that he wasn't a crazy dad himself, but still) he missed Rangiku every second he was in the World of the Living. It was driving him insane to have to choose between his daughter and his sister (plus father). The fact that he'd get a marriage with Rukia out of it wasn't helping him either.

Sighing Ichigo took out his cell and dialed a number. Waiting for the deep voice of Kuchiki Byakuya to answer he felt his heartbeat increase tenfold.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"..."

**-o-**

"I accept."

**-o-**

DONE! Only one more Chapter to go! Haha!

By the way, I made a new AMV, link in y profile~

Oh, and, last Chapter's due on Monday, so this is the last chance to Review before I make the Reviewer list!

**-o-**


	15. Tales of the Future

**Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me**

**-o-**

Last Chapter~

I really had my fun with this story, and I hope you guys did, too^^

This is an Epilogue so it's short. Deal with it.

Anyways, on with the last installation for _Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me_~

**-o-**

"_**My interest is in the future because I am going to spend the rest of my life there**_"  
Charles F. Kettering

**-o-**

**Jû-go: **Tales of the Future

**-o-**

**-Today is the Yesterday of Tomorrow-**

"Come on, Ichigo! I want to fight you!"

"Damn it, you nutcase! I have no intention of dying _for the nth time_! Leave me alone!"

Ichigo ended up hailing Kenpachi's and Yachiru's lack of sense for direction because he finally got rid of them after he turned around the 50th corner.

**-o-**

"Tadaima..."

"O-KAERI!" Like everyday Ichigo was glomped by his daughter (who just tended to forget she wasn't a little girl anymore and weighed about as much as he did) who both fell to the ground.

"A-aa, hey, Ran-chan..."

Planting a kiss on his cheek she slowly sat up letting Ichigo breathe again as she beamed at him. Her father threw her a dubious look. "What are you grinning about?"

"You'll see..."

"Gin didn't get you pregnant, did he?"

She scowled. "Of course not! He's still on probation!"

"What has that to do with it?"

"It just has, okay?"

_Oh boy..._

_That evening..._

The orange-haired man was sitting in his bed reading a book when he felt the mattress bent at one end. The ruffling of blankets was heard as his wife climbed in after him, wrapping her arms around his midsection. Putting the book aside he looked down at her raising an eyebrow. "Since when are you so touchy-feely?"

Rukia motioned him to bend his head lower, and after he complied pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm pregnant," she whispered after releasing her reign over his lips.

Silence...

"WHAT?"

Yes, after only 2 months of marriage he had knocked her up. His father would be proud.

Somewhere on earth a former member of the Royal Guard was throwing a party...

**-o-**

Sitting at his desk one Kurosaki Ichigo was signing paper after paper when his Fukutaichô opened the door. "Yes?"

"Rukia-san's here."

"Tell her I'll be there in a sec, Momo, okay?"

"Hai."

**-o-**

The raven-haired Shinigami sat on one of the couches in the Division's lobby, the golden badge of the Fukutaichô glittering in the sunlight coming in through the open window as she stared at the blue sky outside when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her not-so-slim-anymore midsection, lips kissing her left ear. "Sorry I couldn't accompany you to the appointment. So, what gender?"

Rukia smiled as she turned around to peck him on the lips. "It's a boy."

She swore Ichigo's smile widened only the slightest.

**-o-**

Ichigo slid the door to the office of the 2nd Division Captain's office open without even thinking about knocking as he dropped the paperwork on the desk, raising an eyebrow at the fact _Yoruichi wasn't there_.

After both Yoruichi and Kisuke had returned to Seireitei the former had reclaimed the position of the head of the Omnitsukidô and the second Division, Soi Fon stepping down to be her Fukutaichô voluntarily. About Kisuke... just say after Mayuri (mysteriously) disappeared in Hueco Mundo on one of his researches (not that anyone believed it was a mystery at all, everyone knew Kisuke had a bone to pick with the freak anyways) the blond got the position as head of the Bureau for Research and Development and Captain of the 12th Division back. It was nearly like old times to them, save for the fact that Ichigo would get the shock of his ridiculously long life that afternoon.

Hearing a moan from one of the side rooms of the office he walked over to the door and slowly slid it open-

-only to have his jaw drop.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

There he had caught Yoruichi and Kisuke red-handed making out on the floor. Not the prettiest side to the orange-head. "Gosh! Get a room, guys!"

"We actually got a room, you just burst in without knocking, dumbfuck," deadpanned the blond man who wasn't even motioning to get off of the tanned woman underneath him.

"...!"

…

_He actually got a point there..._

**-o-**

When Ichigo entered his house that day he was tackled to the ground by Rangiku and his son Kaien – all complete with black, spiky hair and aquamarine-colored eyes.

After his birth they had taken a test whether he was truly who they believed he was. And it turned out their suspicions weren't pointless. Albeit him not being the same kind of reincarnation Ichigo actually was, he was indeed the reborn soul of the late Shiba Kaien.

And there one say miracles only happen once ever again.

Yes, Byakuya, I mean _you_, get over it.

**-o-**

3 years after Kaien was born Rukia came to Ichigo, biting her lips and looking antsy once again. He raised an eyebrow – he just never learned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

**-o-**

So, yeah, I'm leaving it on a slightly funny note. Not to mention this is the second story I end with that phrase, I'm messed up...

Oh, and the scene at the beginning with Kenpachi and Yachiru chasing Ichigo was an idea from Persistence XD

Gin got probation, you read right XD Professor Stein suggested me finding a way to get him out of jail legally... so yeah XD

**-o-**

Anyways, this story is at its end, and I want to thank my Reviewer~

_Total Count Of Reviews: **88**_

_Date: **May 30th, 2010**_

**Sharalis – **I'm really glad you went out of your usual way to review this, and being the first to review as well. Love and Greetings~

**Persistence – **Glad you liked this fic so much. You're really great^^~ (and send me your Chapters to beta already!)

**H-bomber**

**sallythedestroyerofworlds23 – **Are you dead or what!

**Ms. Unlucky – **Thank ya kindly for all your lovely Reviews :3~

**Hese Solstis – **Hehe, so many questions, so little answer I gave you XD

**darklover – **Thanks for all your Reviews~

**BioHazard82 – **Thanks for reviewing all my stories^^ And HA! I didn't end with one paragraph! Mwhahahaha!

**animelover1993 – **Hehe, glad you loved father!Ichigo, and, yes, I'm evil for killing him off on her birthday, thanks XD And glad to know I made your day with Chapter 12 XD

**bleach number 1 fan – **I got myself a fan with you, didn't I? :3

**erisreigned – **Glad you like how I named my Chapters XD And I'm still waiting for my money XD

**blackteaplease - **:3~

**Hirono**

**Shuuwai – **Trust me, I wish I had more Reviews as well :D

**Professor Stein – Y**ou still didn't answer me... is your pen-name referring to Frank Stein from Soul Eater?

**So Inclined – **I share your opinion wholeheartedly~

**derderxp – **hehe, loved your Review in Chapter 11 XD Ichigo wouldn't be Ichigo if he wasn't Ichigo and completely full of himself, ne?

**nutmeg-not-head** – I think you submitted one of the greatest Reviews I ever received! :D

******DarkJason** - Glad to find another being liking the TBTP Arc as much as I do^^

I want to thank those putting this on their Alerts and favorites stories as well. And those adding me to their Favorites and Author Alerts, thank you as well^^~

**-o-**


	16. Timeline

_**Completly forgot to put this up! -bows- Gomenasai!**_

**-o-**_**  
**_

500 years prior  
→ Ichigo is born

V

400 years prior  
→ Masaki dies as she seals Baishin along with 5 other Captains

V

380 years prior  
→ Isshin is promoted to Squad Zero

V

360 years prior

→ Ichigo's aunt and uncle die

V

350 years prior  
→ Ichigo, Kisuke and Yoruichi enter the Academy and swear to get promoted to the Royal Guard

V

330 years prior  
→ Yoruichi is made Captain of Squad 2 and the Omnitsukidô  
→ Ukitake helps Ichigo with his Shikai

V

310 years prior  
→ Ichigo reaches Bankai

V

300 years prior  
→ Ichigo becomes Captain of Squad 5  
→ on Kyôraku's welcome party Yoruichi and Ichigo sleep with each other

V

279 years prior  
→ Aizen and Ichigo meet

V

260 years prior  
→ Urahara becomes Lieutenant of Squad 2  
→ Aizen becomes Lieutenant of Squad 5 around the same time

V

230 years prior  
→ Ichigo adopts Rangiku

V

130 years prior  
→ Rangiku's first date

V

110 years prior  
→ Urahara becomes a Captain  
→ Ichigo introduces Hisana and Byakuya to another  
→ finds Rukia  
→ convinces Kaien to become Lieutenant of Division 13

V

109 years prior  
→ Ichigo convinces Kaien to marry Miyako

V

September 29th, 101 years prior  
→ Ichigo gets killed  
→ Rangiku's birthday

V

present time  
→ Winter War


End file.
